


I Need You

by Sarahmorgan87



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars kylo ren
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Firsts, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Minor Character Death at the beginning, Punishment, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, alternative universe, but there are things to entertain, i'll add tags as i go, shes 16 hes 32
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmorgan87/pseuds/Sarahmorgan87
Summary: You've just moved to town and you start a new school. Your new history teacher is Kylo Ren (i know its been done a thousand times before but i wanted to put my own spin on it) youre obviously instantly attracted to him and he feels the same. will you get together ? (yes) its a slowish burn but stuff does happen. Ive tried to makesome kind of plot to go along with it. Its my 1st time writing any kind of fanfiction let alone a smutty one so please be kind :/ its a reader insert so ive kept her description vague. I didn't use spell check and i typed it all up in a day so please bare that in mind. hope you enjoy
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1: Moving

To say you were annoyed to be moving to a new town, new school, new life, all because your mother had gotten re married, was an understatement. You didn't particularly like your mothers new husband. He was irritating and a bit too possesive over your mother. You two used to be close. Even before your father passed away two years ago, but you were even closer these past few years. Until Paul came along and 'swooped' your mother off her feet. His words. You didn't buy his 'nice guy act' not for a second. He was in it for the money. Your father had left you and your mother a rather large amount from the book he'd written. Not that you were allowed any of it, not until you were 18 that is.

Anyways. Here we are, travelling to a new place, all because Paul refused to move down where your mother and her 'first husband' had lived. You're mother had insisted that this was reasonable. Arriving at your new house. Pauls original house you let out a sigh as they pulled up. The house was a decent size, not like the home you were used to. Not that that bothered you. things like that never did, but it did make you sad to know you'd never sleep in your childhood home again.

Having spent the better part of four hours settling in, your mother called you down for some food. Nothing fancy, just takeout as no one felt like cooking.

"Back to home cooked meals tomorrow i hope Martha" Paul said to your mom in his 'joking not joking' way.  
"of course sweetheart" she replied

Martha set the table and layed out all the food. Helping yourself you took a small amount from each dish. You ate quickly not realising how hungry the day had made you. Your mom broke the silence by asking what you were going to wear to school tomorrow. You'd been so preoccupied by the day you kinda forgot it was your first day. You got nervous all of a sudden. Meeting new people wasn't exactly your idea of fun. You were quite reserved by nature, so being thrown into a new school, in the middle of the school year was hardly ideal. You did love school though. You loved learning. No matter how 'geeky' that made you. History was your favourite by far. 

I wonder who my new history professor will be? 

Snapping out of your thought you asked your mother what she meant.

"We have school uniform mom, I don't need to choose what to wear" you stated

"Oh dear no thats still packed away in one of the boxes, you'll have to wear something you've unpacked, I'll email the school so you wont get into trouble" she explained

You huffed realising this would make you stand out more. 

You went to bed that night with a pit in your stomach, ready for tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2: First impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be adding chapters as soon as i can. ive written the whole fanfic but typing it up is taking time. hopefully youre enjoying

You woke up, sleepy, not wanting to get up and go to school. You'd forgotten to pick an outfit last night and just crashed after a shower. Great. Now i'm going to be late you thought, mad at yourself. You were usually more organised than this. You decided being on time was more important than looking pretty. Not that you thought you were. People often told you you were but you failed to see it. Only ever seeing the imperfections when you looked in the mirror. Oh well, there's more important things in the world to worry about.

You chose simple lightwash denim skinny jeans, an oversized t-shirt and the trainers you wore yesterday. Brushing through your hair you decided on a high pony tail. You brushed your teeth and sprayed your favourite perfume and put on a small amount of makeup and lip balm. Wanting to atleast make a small effort on your first day. You took a deep breath and looked at your reflection in the mirror. 

"You got this" you said to yourself

Rolling your eyes you made your way downstairs. There was breakfast made, clearly made with Paul in mind not you as you never could stomach food in the morning. You did force yourself to have a small bowl of cereal, just so you had something in you for the day ahead. 

Your mom dropped you off as you didn't have your licence yet. She said encouraging words the whole car ride. Which you found silly and unnecessary, but secretly you liked it, it reminded you of the 'old mom' 

Waving goodbye and honking the horn. Did she really have to do that everytime?? you chuckled

No students outside, you noted. Strange. You checked your phone. 8:45. Nope still 15 minutes to go. Odd.

Making your way to your first class. History. You smiled. A nice way to ease you in. You'd gotten your timetable emailed a few weeks before, you just needed to find the correct classroom before the bell went at 9:00

Room 13. Found it. 

You walked in, fully expecting to be the first one and to be seated when the prefessor arrived along with the class. However the second you opened the door you were greeted with a class full of students and a glaring professor. Wide eyed, you just stared. Scattered giggles from the students roused you and you began to speak. Well mumble really.

"Umm professor, Sir, umm" you stuttered

"Miss L/N I presume?" The professor asked in a low unimpressed tone.

"Yes, that-t-s um me, yes sir" 

more giggles. Fantastic. Great start. You thought.

"You're late because?" He asked again in a monotone voice.

"oh umm" you started.

"You know miss L/N 'um' is not a very attractive word to use over and over" He sniped and continued

"You can better prepare you excuse and give it to me at the end of the class, until then take a seat at the front where i can see you" He pointed to an empty desk infront of his own.

You hurried to take a seat. You paid full attention during his class. Wanting to seem anything but uninterested. You made eye contact. A lot actually, to show you were listening and nodded and smiled at his lecture. The bell rang just as the professor had wrapped up what he was saying about Henry the 8th and his first wife. 

He pointed at you, without looking your way. You froze. The other students had cleared out pretty quickly after the class had ended. It was just you two now. You felt small. Not just because he was so tall and broad and ... you trailed off, but because he made you feel...nervous.

"You weren't going to run off before we had our little chat were you?" He asked while leaning back on his desk. He had his name plaque that read Professor Ren on top of it.

"No sir" You replied quickly.

"I prefer professor" he replied even faster.

He looked directly into your eyes, they were a sort of amber in colour but dark at the same time. Unique. You nodded. He asked again why you were late. You explained hoping he'd sympathise and understand. He didn't respond after you finished. Leaving you to wonder what to do next. You decided to continue with your apology. 

"So you see prefessor, I didn't do it on purpose and i'm very sorry, I didn't realise class was 8:30 I thought it was at 9:00. I haaaate being late. I won't do it again" you stated with an apologetic tone.

"Do you promise Y/N ?" he cocked his eyebrow, arms crossed infront of his large chest. You could see his biceps through his blue shirt. Noticing he hadn't moved you realised it was because you hadn't answered him. Do I promise, you thought. What an odd thing to say. Was it? or was it the way he said it? or was it the way he said your name?.

"Umm, yes I promise professor" You said wanting suddenly to please him. It seemed to as he rose from his leaned position on the desk and approached you. 

You had your hands held infront of you, fidgeting with your fingers. He stopped not a foot infront of you. He was so tall. 6"3 if you had to guess. He looked down at you and ran his fingers through his jet black hair.

'I want to do that' you thought. You quickly re routed your thoughts to getting the hell out of there. The room seemed so small all of a sudden and you felt warm.

"Good girl" he whispered in reply to your promise.

"May i go to my next class now professor?" you asked while looking at the door.

He nodded. As you were leaving he said

"I expect you to be in school uniform tomorrow miss L/N "


	3. Chapter 3: Get it out of your system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KYLO REN P.O.V

Back in his office after that class, he sat on his leather chair with his elbows on the desk. He thought over and over the events, he replays it from start to finish. From her walking in, to her leaving. From the second she opened the door and looked at him with those big doe eyes. Ironic since she looked like a deer in the headlights. When she'd spoken and gotten all flustered, calling him sir and professor in amongst all the umms. He thought how sweet she was. how sweet that was. What the fuck Ren, he thought. STOP. He didn't understand where his thoughts were taking him, but he didn't fully want to stop them either. He had tried to keep his tone flat, and couldn't resist teasing her about all the umms, but he hated in that moment that the rest of the class were there. That's why he had asked her to stay behind. He couldn't take his eyes off her during his class and he struggled (not that anyone noticed) to teach the information he's prepared. She'd looked up at him, clearly attempting to re do the first impression. He was extremely happy he'd seated her directly infront of him. Especially when he was close enough to smell her. Her delicious scent. 

He felt himself getting hard at that? seriously. He's a 32 year old man. He'd had sex with countless women, countless times but none of them even came close to her. He hadn't even touched her. Yet.

When he'd made her stay he thought it only to get the measure of her. Not to flirt. Not that she noticed, and why would she? You're her professor, she's 16. It was wrong. He had to lean on his desk to stop himself from getting too close. She called him sir. Not bad but he had quickly corrected her to professor. She took to it immediatley and the word professor did sounds so sweet from her lips. Her plump rosey lips.

"fuck" he exhaled as he gripped his hardening cock through his trousers. He needed some contact. Even if it was a rough palm through his clothes

He hadn't really paid attention to her excuse for being late. He just stared at her. Her eyes mainly, but letting his gaze roam down her body, subtly. He had caught the fact she said she wouldn't do it again. He wanted to test her slightly. He'd asked her to promise she wouldn't do it again but with that he'd said her name. Her name. He'd heard that name before of course, but now. Knowing it was hers. He loved it. How the fuck can you love a name?

He wanted to say it over and over again while having her naked under him.

"shit" his cock twitched now begging for contact. He'd never needed to cum so urgently before.

So he undid his zipper. Reaching in and taking out his thick needy cock. He knew it was big and he'd used it to his advantage many times before. However it was just him now. Alone. In his office. Touching himself over a student he'd just met. It felt like he shouldn't, but one more image of her saying "yes I promise professor" made him continue.

He stroked himself roughly, using the pre cum to help with the friction of him furiously touching himself. He could feel his orgasm build as he pictured how she would look doing this. How small her hand would look in comparison to his cock. Then a thought of her pleasuring herself came into his head. The sounds she would make. How many fingers she would use. whether she'd play with her nipples or her clit.

He jerked into his hand as the thoughts flooded his mind.

He'd give anything to see her do that.

"What the fuck is happening to me" He wondered aloud. Thinking he'd only known the girl an hour, and she had already had this affect on him. He needed to get back to his normal self. 

"After I cum i'll be fine, it'll be out of my system. She's just a girl" he said trying to convince himself. 

"I just need to cum"

With that the thought of the last thing she'd said popped into his head. The school uniform. Yes, that. That'll get me there. He'd never cared about the uniform before. It really was just that. He'd never wanted a student before. Never had the cliche fantasy of a schoolgirl, but the idea of her. In that outfit did something to him.

He carried on pumping himself at a fast pace. It was becoming sloppy. He was close. He couldn't tell much of what was under her plain clothes. He could see she was slim, and loved the way he towered over her. He couldn't tell what her breasts would be like. Or if her nipples would stiffen to the touch. His touch. Or if the colour would match the perfect shade of her lips. 

Tomorrow he would know more. When she would come into his class. Early he'd hope. Dressed in a figure hugging uniform. Perhaps he'd see her bend over and ... 

with that he came. Hard. All over his hand and some on the desk. He felt relief. Only briefly. Then he felt guilt. He'd wanked over a student. He knew he shouldn't think of her again, but he could tell this wasn't a one time thing. Cleaning himself up and gathering himself for the rest of the day.

All he wanted to do was re live the first class with her again. Perhaps play it out in different ways. In his head of course. She'd never let him do what he wanted to her. Would she? 

Perhaps she already had a boyfriend, and if not maybe she would soon. There are plenty of horny fucking teenage boys in this school that would be drooling over her soon. 

He HATED that thought.

Hmm. Jealousy, That's new.

He'd find out more tomorrow. Today however he wouldn't let her occupy any more of his time. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4: Bath time

Over all your first day went well. You'd made a few friends already and you'd enjoyed most of your classes.

Most.

You hadn't particularly enjoyed history. Professor Ren had made you feel anxious and the way he'd spoken to you when you were alone made you feel strange. You'd never really had a row before from a teacher. You didn't want another one. Did you ?

Dinner with your mother and Paul was fine. Home cooked food. You were tired, so decided to have a bubble bath and get an early night. Maybe read over the notes you'd made in Professor Rens class. Just to be fully prepared for whatever he does to you tomorrow. You loved bubble baths, you could stay in there for hours. You used lavendar bath oil too, you needed a good nights sleep, that usually helped. When the bath was full you undressed, stetching upwards to get out the strain of the day in your shoulders. Then you slowly got into the tub. It was boiling hot. Just the way you liked it. Sinking down you gathered some bubbles up to your mouth and blew.

So childish, you thought about yourself, but you giggled none the less.

You closed your eyes and tried to relax, but you couldn't. You kept thinking about your new history professor. Wondering about him. What was his first name? was he married? did he have children? how old was he?

"What the fuck" you said out loud.

Why do i care? weird. You tried to think of other things. The friends you'd made. You met a boy in history class. His name was Casper. You remembered asking "like the ghost?" instead of thiking it was stupid he laughed and answered with "never heard that one before" 

ok so maybe he did think it was stupid but he also said "don't worry im friendly" and winked after it so you knew he wasn't offended. He was tall (jeez is everyone around here tall?) he had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was attractive you had thought at the time. Nowhere near as attractive as prof ...

NO! STOP!

"Why does my mind keep going there?"

You decided to run some more hot water to top up the bath. You felt better already, going over the day. You made two more friends in your english class. Courtney and Dione. Both were really nice and made you feel welcome. They'd swapped numbers with you and said they'd text you later to meet outisde school before class. At 8:15 not 8:45 they'd felt the need to remind you. Several times. Clearly word had spread about your tardyness.

Great now im back to thinking about him.

His face came into your head. He had the most beautiful features you'd ever seen. Even as he was telling you off you'd noticed. He had freckles dotted everywhere, very subtly. He had a mole by his nose. Aww his nose. You loved it. How can you love someones nose? well you did. It was strong and fit his face perfectly. His eyes were incredible and you could get lost in them. Then you thought of his lips. Oh my God. His lips. They were plump and a dark pink and at one point he'd darted his tongue out to wet his bottom lip and it made you tingle.

It made you tingle then and it was making you tingle now.

Your eyes still closed you lowered your hand down. Resting it on top of your thigh, contemplating your next move. Knowing exactly where this was about to go. 

You'd touched yourself before yes, but it was mainly as a stress relief. You never actually had anyone in mind while doing it.

Now however there was a very clear image in your head. Him. Professor Ren. Really? you'd never had a crush before. Never been interested in boys. Now all of a sudden you cant stop thinking of a grown man in his 30s maybe. You tried to guess. Was it wrong to think of him now, as your hand moved to your centre. Even if it was, you couldn't stop. You knew you were wet just from imagining his face. You couldn't even think of how he'd look naked.

At that you moved you index finger to your pussy. Tracing along the line. You were wet. You grazed your clit with some of the fluid. Still imagining Professor Ren. The way he'd leaned back on his desk. You got a glimpse of how his body was. He seemed toned and muscular, but not too much. Just enough. He seemed strong like he could easily throw you onto a bed...

You pushed your wet finger inside yourself at the thought of him above you, eyes boaring into you as he touched you, there. How would his fingers compare to yours? one of his was probably the size of two of yours. Maybe more? your fingers were petite and nothing about him seemed small. You added another finger. The middle one. Imagining it was him, you moaned loudly at that. You smoothed over your pulsing clit and that made you squirm. 

You felt the need to cum build faster than before. You knew the key to cumming was to imagine him. With his tall frame wrapped around you. Feeling him, his body, his face, his hands, his dick ?

You kept both eyes closed as both your fingers pumped in and out of you. You could feel how wet you were as the warm water mixed with your arousal. Thumbing your clit at the same time. The knot in your stomach building and tightened. You tensed up wanting as much as you could get.

The thought of how he'd feel inside you. Deep inside you, played over and over again. Not that you had any idea how that would feel. You were a virgin after all. In every sense of the word. the only thing you'd ever done was kiss. So really you could imagine all you wanted, you'd never know how professor Ren would feel, pounding in and out of you. If he'd go slow, hard, fast, rough...

You moaned again thiking of all the things you'd let him do to you. Trying to think of something you wouldn't let him do? you came up blank!

You knew you were going to cum soon  
You needed to  
You needed to settle on an image of him.

The thought of him towering over you earlier, when you two were alone. How big he seemed. The way he stared down at you. As he said your name. The way he'd said it. As if he was warning you. He was so fucking hot. 

You worked your fingers harder and faster than ever before. It hurt a little, but you kind of liked it. Not wanting to stop you decided to imagine your fingers were his. How you'd want him to touch you, like this. Hard and fast. With purpose. The purpose to make you cum. How he'd settle his head in your neck, maybe he'd kiss you while finger fucking you? or maybe he'd stare at you while you moaned and wriggled under his touch. You'd love to find out. 

You carried on for a few moments more. Tensed up and gripping the side of the bath with your free hand. You thought of how his dick would fit inside you. How it would feel. Would it be big and thick? long?

"oh God" you moaned

You came in that moment. Imagining him thrusting into you with his huge dick. You rode your orgasm out by pressing into yourself a couple more times.

you sighed feeling satisfied, but you still wished it was him that had made you cum that way.

"Never gonna happen" you said dissapointed.

You'd gotten cleaned up and ready for bed. Feeling slightly guilty about fingering yourself to his thought, you made a weak and not believable promise to never do it again. 

You looked at your phone while getting into bed. A text from an unknown number.

"hope your first day was bareable from your friendly neighbourhood ghost"

you laughed. Casper. It was too late to reply but you did anyways, wondering how he got your number.

"Waw a text from a ghost, how unique ... how'd you get my number by the way ?" you added a thinking emoji to sound nicer. 

"I'll never tell" he put a zip mouth emoji.  
"OK OK Courtney gave it to me" he added

Oh they're friends? you wondered. That's good maybe we can all hangout sometime or sit together at lunch? you'd spent todays lunch at the office finishing off the transfer papers etc. So hopefully tomorrow you could atleast have a few friendly faces to sit with. You decided to reply and set an alarm for the morning. You wanted to have a sleep and be fresh for tomorrow. You didn't want to give professor Ren any reason to be mad at you. 

"Haha that's fine :)" you replied  
"Good :) meeting at 8:15 not 8:45. Court said to emphasize that lol" He'd text back a minute later

You rolled your eyes to yourself, but glad you got to walk into class with someone. Especially since first class was history. 

Hopefully I can make a good impression on Professor Ren tomorrow and go back to being a good student and not have all these thoughts about my sexy as fuck teacher?


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering the school uniform

You woke earlier than your alarm. You hadn't gotten a good nights sleep as planned. You found it hard to drop off to sleep. You had to fight to stop thinking about him. 4:30 am and you decided to just wake up properly. Atleast you knew you'd sleep tonight. You got ready and put on your school uniform. You'd remembered to set it out last night after the bath. You weren't used to a uniform, at your old school you could wear whatever you wanted. So this was different. You looked at yourself in the mirror. The white shirt was figure hugging. Your deep red and black colour plaid skirt came up a little shorter than what you were used to. You had on patent shoes and white socks. The uniform came with a red cardigan matching the red in your skirt, you put it on feeling less exposed than without it. Considering the time you had spare you decided to make effort today, for yourself of course, not for a certain professor. You brushed through your hair and ran a straightener over it, to take out the frizz but to keep some of your natural waves. Putting on some mascara and cheek tint, strawberry lipbalm and spraying perfume. You did a twirl infront of the full length mirror. Deciding you looked passable you decided to go through instagram and tiktok. You didnt really post much but since you had extra time this morning you went through it. You had three new follow requests.

1) Casper  
2) Courtney  
3) Dione

You smiled and followed back. You had a browse through their socials and from what you could gather ...

. the trio were friends, good friends  
. they liked parties  
. Courtney and Dione has sleepovers, alot.  
. Casper was on the football team  
. The girls were on the cheerleading team  
. they seemed fun

You liked a few of their posts and went back on your own page. Realising you'd not posted since leaving your last home you decided to take a photo. Of yourself. Which you hardly ever did. Usually you posted a photo of the current book you were on or the movie you were wacthing. But today you felt good-ish about yourself. So you took a full mirror selfie. You looked at yourself in your new uniform, your new life just starting. Posting it and writting the caption ... 

"Hoping the second day is better than the first" 

After some time browsing you went downstairs to make some breakfast. Again not feeling hungry you opted for jam on toast. Your stomach was feeling odd, like when you're nervous. You understood why you would feel like this yesterday. first day jitters and all that, but today should be fine. You had people to walk in with, Casper to walk into history with, and hopefully all three to have lunch with. You pinpointed while you were reassuring yourself where the butterflies were stemming from. 

Walking into his class.

You knew you would be on time, dressed correctly and ready for the class, but you got the feeling he was still going to be displeased with you. Why did you care so much about this one man? you only had him for one class, for one hour, everyday. That made you sad. Uneasy as he made you you still wanted more time. You reprimanded yourself and reminded yourself of the promise you made to stop yourself from thinking about him in anyway other than as your professor. 

Time had caught up and your mother had come down the stairs ready to drop you off again. 

'I really need to get my licence' you thought.

You saw Casper and the girls sitting on the wall outside. Hoping they were waiting for you. 8:15 on the dot. You saw Courtney doing some cheerleading moves while Dione clapped. That looked fun. They didn't have a cheerleading team at your old school but you were part of the gymnastics team and you loved it. 

'I may ask to try out' you thought. You were shy but made a pact with yourself to try and be more outgoing at your new school.

You got out of the car and heard the all too familiar 'beep' from your mother. Alearting the trio to your arrival.

"Hey guys" you said with an awkward wave.

"Hey Y/N" they all said

They asked who had dropped you off and you said your mother. Explaining the reason was you didn't drive yet because your dad had passed away in a car accident and whenever you'd tried to learn you lost your nerve.

"Wow sorry guys, too deep" you apologised

"No no it's fine, it's good to know so we don't end up saying something stupid" Casper said while pointing at Courtney.

"Oh shut up, as if i would" she responded.

you never really spoke about your dad to anyone, it just sort of slipped out.

"I can always give you a lift in the mornings Y/N?" Casper offered and continued "I have practice after school but it's no problem in the monings, just text me your address later?" he finished

"Really? that would be great. Only if it's not too much trouble?" You replied happily.

"No trouble at all" he smiled widley

So did you. At this you saw Courtney and Dione look at eachother and raise their eyebrows.

"Time for class, can't have a certain somone be late again" Casper added. 

You all made your way into the building and headed for room 13. Professor Rens. You were nervous. Well nervous exited. Exited to learn of course. The girls headed down the hall to room 17 to math class. Students were making their way into you class. Your turn. Casper held the door for you and you walked easily under his outstretched arm.

You immediatley saw him. Professor Ren. He looked directly back at you. You smiled and looked away quickly. You got to your seat at the front again, next to Casper. 

The class settled down quickly. He coughed loudly for the attention of his students.

"Welcome class, and welcome miss L/N, you missed this part yesterday. So glad you could make it on time today" He said sarcastically while looking at you and only you. He continued without letting you speak or react. 

"And i'm very glad to see you in your school uniform"

Had he meant it to sound like that? No of course not. He just means he's glad you listened to him. He meant it in a totally innocent professional way. You assured yourself. Or dissapointed yourself.

He went through roll call and came to your name. It caught you off guard. The way he says it. It feels totally different to how others say it. He looked at you for a reply now. The whole class silent.

"Um yes sir, i'm here" Shit theres the um again and he doesn't like sir.  
"Here professor" You corrected yourself and he smiled, nodded and continued.  
He stated after roll call that we'd be continuing where we left off yesterday, with Henry the 8th. You smiled. You knew about this subject so you were sure you'd keep up but still planning on giving professor Ren your full attention.

"Let's begin" He said looking at you ... just you ... again .


	6. Chapter 6: Back in trouble

The class had started well, you'd nodded along and made notes about his lecture. Much better than yesterday. Then you felt a nudge in your side. Looking you saw Casper. He was whispering to you something about coming with Coutney and Dione to practice after the school day. He explained in a quiet voice that they were going to be practicing for the big game next month and you should come along. 

You heard a cough coming from Professor Ren. You looked up and so did Casper. He raised his eyebrow in a way that warned you both to carry on copying down from the board, so you did you went back to your work, but you heard Casper again mumbling. Not wanting to be rude you looked his way again. 

He continued on and said he'd be able to take you home after it too and maybe all of you could go to get pizza on the way home from their local diner. You remebered you saw the frequented there from their instagram posts. You wanted the conversation to be over as not to push your luck with professor Ren. So you agreed. He seemed happy with your reply and you smiled in return, still feeling the professors eyes in the back of your head. 

"Don't forget to text me your address though. I need it in black and white, We'll get lost in the car if you direct me" he laughed quietly, but still a little too loud. You heard professor Ren yelling suddenly. 

"Y/N"  
"Casper"

His voice deep and angry. Too angry if you ask me. We were only talking briefly and we were only copying from the board, but he seemed mad as hell. Great. Back in trouble. I can feel another row coming on.

"Sorry" you said looking down"  
"Sorry professor" Casper added.

"Not good enough, Casper you know better and you ..." He pointed at you now. You could only manage a quick glance upward. As he continued.  
"Second day. Second time you've missbehaved. Are we going for a third time tomorrow I wonder?" He asked retoriacally. His tone was mocking but stern. You felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment. You turned to Casper and he gave you an apologetic look. You didn't answer the professor. The bell rang. 'Thank God' you thought getting up. 23 hours until you had to see him again. Plenty of time for him to calm down. Or so you thought. 

As you started to collect your things, looking weakly at Casper, his face worried too. Clearly he'd faced the wrath of Ren before and knew they weren't to be let off that easy. 

"You two" professor Ren stated while wiping the board down.  
"Stay" he added

Both nodding as if you had a choice. You stood infront of his desk. He began with Casper. Stating that it was unacceptable to disrupt his class for personal gain.

personal gain? by taking me home? that made no sense you thought. It seemed to to Casper though as he nodded apologising again. He dismissed Casper but told you to 

"Stay exactly where you are"

you did.

When the door closed behind your new friend you looked up and saw your professor standing close to you now. Your breath quickened. His eyes found yours as he stepped once more toward you ... 

"Professor, Sir, I'm sor..." He cut you off.

"You know miss L/N I don't enjoy having to keep you behind after class" He lied to himself. Secretly happy she'd been naughty again, but not happy for the reason. He'd heard the boy trying to flirt with her. Noticing that she hadn't really noticed. He'd offered her a ride home. He knew what that boy must want from her. Clearly he'd had her number when he'd told her to text him. 

That's what made him shout at the pair. It wasn't really about the talking. It was about his jealousy. There it is again. 

"Do you enjoy being kept behind" He asked. He wanted to test her response. Wishing she'd say yes.

"No professor, I really don't want to be in trouble, I want to do well for you, I want to be good, Sir please can I have one more chance please?" She pleaded. 

It wasnt the 'yes' he wanted but fuck that answer did something to him. The way she looked up with her worried eyes. Her totally innocent answer gor twisted in his fucked up mind as the hottest thing he'd ever heard. She wanted to be good for him ? His cock began to twitch.

Shit.

He sawllows hard, trying to think of a reason to keep her here. With him. For just a little longer. He decides to sit. Hoping to hide the signs of his growing erection.

They've been silent for too long. He speaks.

"I'm just not sure you're taking my class seriously, I don't know if you can give me what i need" He delibratley uses words that borderline what's appropriate and what isn't.

"I can" She says. Eager.

good girl. He thinks.

He's eyed her up and down as he's sat and she's stood feet away. In her uniform. He's not dissapointed. She looks amazing. Her tiny waist pinched in by her ever so slightly see through blouse. All of her buttons are done up. He rakes his eyes down her lean body to her skirt. Red is definitely her colour. He notes for later. Later?

It comes up a few inches above her knees. Her pale smooth legs. He wanted to open them and lift that skirt up as he explored her body and her cunt. He snapped himself out of that thought. Just in time as she started to walk toward him. Closing the gap between them to a foot now. He stood up.

"What do you need from me professor Ren?" Her tone is different now. Seductive even. Maybe it's all in his head. 

"To pay attention when you're with me... in my class" He corrects himself, trying now to be professional and gain his control back. He doesnt trust what he'll do if he tries to play out his fantasy. He continues with his 'row' 

"If you insist on making a date with a boy, please be respectful enough to do it on your own time and not waste mine or your fellow students miss L/N" he states

"A date? that's not what that was professor. He's a friend. We'd arranged for him to get me in the mornings so my mother wouldn't have to bring me that's all" you answered. 

"good" he said.

Fuck. Shit.

"Sir there's nothing between him and I" You added. Immediatley regretting it. Knowing that's not what he meant and feeling foolish.

"That's of no concern to me miss L/N, my concern is for the students you interupt with your childish antics, and it's Professor not Sir as i've told you!" He replied harshly and quickly. Clearly he was done with the conversation. 

"Yes professor, again i'm really sorry" you said

"Fine" He pointed at the door for you to leave. You started to move away from him. As you turned away you felt a hand grip your wrist. Turning around with your eyes down, you saw his hand around your small wrist.

"Wait" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Everything

You looked up at him. He's looking down at your wrist caught in his hand. Then he looks up at you. Letting go but not taking his eyes off you. 

"Stay still" He whispers softly close to your ear.

You oblige. Not sure you could move if you tried. You felt frozen to the ground. Unsure of what to do or what he was about to do. Unable to speak. He started to as he'd moved his hands to your hips.

"You asked me what i need from you Y/N" He reminded you of earlier. You tried to reply but still couldn't find your voice. You just let out a slight moan as you felt him come up behind you, he'd let go of your hips only to trail his hands further up to your waist and gripped firmly.

"Ask me again" He prompted. You were silent. 

"Ask. Me. Again." He said every word slowly. Delibrate. As he dug his fingers into your waist. 

"What do you need from me ... professor?" You managed to get out while trying to not seem like you were about to expolode.

"Everything" came his answer.

He lowered his head into your neck. You tried to steady yourself. He took a deep breath in. Was he smelling you ? He seemed to like it as he hummed in approval. Removing both hands from you now he walked around you once looking you up and down. You made a move to step away, feeling out of place and nervous now you'd had time to think. He doesn't let you though. He places one hand back around your waist and the other around your neck. Gently. He squeezes slightly causing you to moan. You don't know why you did that. You didn't mean to. He looks at you. Waiting to see what you'll do. 

"Prof..." you started.

"Don't fight it" he cuts you off.

"Fight what?" you ask not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Me" he says in a low tone.

He lifts his thumb to trace your bottom lip. As if knowing this would cause you to move he grips your waist even harder now. 'That's going to bruise' you thought. Hoped?

He closes in on you. Your bodies flush with eachother. You felt something hard pressing into you. Was he? Did he have a? That thought combined with his huge hand gripping you, and the other still around your neck a little more firmly now, made you shake slightly. At the anticipation of what was happening and what may happen. You reach out with one hand to touch his forearm. The one that was holding so tightly around your waist. The other you reached out to touch his large chest. As you made contact he jolted away. Leaving no part of him on you, or you on him.

"I don't like that" he explains.

You nod. Embarrassed. You'd brought your hands together infront of you fidgeting with your school skirt. I've fucked up. You thought. Maybe I should leave? As if he'd heard what you'd been thinking he said "Don't go" as he approached you once again. You were thrilled he hadn't made you go. 

He stalks around you again, looking at you playing with your skirt. He settles behind you. Leaning closer. He's so tall and warm. His body was touching your back and you could feel his warmth. You could feel his erection poking into your back. At that thought you squeezed your legs together, hoping he hadn't noticed. He had.

He let out a slight laugh. He seemed to like it though. One hand flew up to your neck from behind you. He seems to like that too. The other hand slowly crept up your smooth thigh. Found where your hands were, still fidgeting with your skirt and replaced them with his own hands. He toyed with your skirt as he travelled beneath the material. Higher and higher. His other hand still on your throat, gripping hard. Not gentle like before. 

Another moan came from you. 'Shut the fuck up' you said to yourself.

Another laugh from him, but not a mocking laugh. More a satisfied one. As if he'd meant to make you feel this way. Had he? Had he planned this?

He cranned your neck back and licked his lips. He looked different. His eyes dark as he looked down at you. He's so fucking hot, and he smells sooo good, you closed your eyes to take it all in. Him choking you, his eyes so covered with lust? His cock sticking into your back. Ready. His other hand rising up until it had reached your knickers. Stopping there.

"Are you wet?" he asked in his low voice that made you tingle again.

"Let's see shall we" He said before dipping one finger under the hem of your underwear. 

As his finger made contact with the soft skin of your pussy, you wriggled. On instinct. 

"Don't move miss L/N" He warned.

"Yes professor" you teased. 

He liked that. His cock seemed even harder now. It felt massive pressed into your body like that. He growled. You'd never heard someone growl before. You loved it. He soon found your centre and traced a line with his finger. moving lighty in to find you were wet. More than wet actually. You flushed with shame, but you felt him smirk into your neck as his lips settled there. Not kissing you though.

He found his way up to your aching clit as his finger was coated in the affect he had on you. 

He put pressure on it. Just the right amount and you let you yet another moan. This time you felt no shame. You just wanted more. You wanted to reach behind you to feel his cock in your hand, but he'd put you in this position for a reason. To stop you. To trap you.

He continued to draw circles around your pulsing clit. You couldn't get over how different it felt when someone else was doing this to you. When he was doing this to you. Your professor no less. The first to ever touch you was him.

Your breath became heavy as you could feel what was building. You closed your eyes tight. He bit into your neck now and you moaned. So close. Then he stopped. You opened your eyes unsure of what had happened. He had removed his fingers from your body completely. He'd rested both hands on your hips now. No longer choking you, no longer touching you like that. No longer biting and sucking at your neck. He knew you were close. You hadn't exactly tried to hide it. So why? As that thought entered your brain he spoke. 

"Punishment" He stated 

"Punishment?" You asked.

"For disturbing my class" He said plainly. As if you should have known all along what this was.

You were confused and upset. As he pulled away totally now and sat back at his desk. He pointed at your neck where he'd been placing a mark onto your skin. 

"Maybe when you look at yourself in the mirror and see that, you'll think twice about disrespecting me again" He threatened. 

"Leave" Was the next thing he'd said. 

Mortified you gathered your things and hurried out the door. 'What the fuck was that'


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting yourself

The second you left his classroom you felt awful, your stomach was in knotts. You'd never felt more ashamed in your life. Why did he do that to you? Was the whole thing about punishing you? Or did he like it? He seemed to. Or maybe that was his was of punishing young girls who disobeyed him. What if he did this with all his students. Get them hot and bothered and then make them leave. You felt sick thinking of that. All these questions were swimming around your head. All you wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed and forget what had happened. Pretend the whole day never happened. Instead you had the rest of the school day to get through. Then you remembered you had agreed to meet Casper and the girls after school for practice. The whole reason you got 'punished' in the first place was because you were making these plans with Casper. Not that you blamed him. He had gotten off lighlty though. You'd gotten the brunt of it. Maybe it was because you'd messed up for two days. You couldn't let there be a third. You couldn't give him any reason to punish you again. As much as you enjoyed most of it. You didn't want to feel like this again. The humiliation of him making you leave, while your juices were still on his fingers. 

KYLO REN P.O.V

She'd closed the door behind her. He placed his head in his hands on the desk. Not sure himself what had happened. What he'd allowed to happen. He hadn't planned to take it that far. He only wanted to get information on her and the boy. He knew it wouldn't have been long before someone snapped her up. When he'd over heard them talking and planning to see eachother after school he grew angry. The thought of her watching the boy play football, No doubt to showboat to her. He lost it, but managed to keep it together on the surface. When he heard them arranging to ride home together and he'd clearly been texting her, he actually lost it. Shouting at them. Nobody would suspect it was due to his jealousy, because he already had a reputation for having a short temper. He needed to know what was between them. That's why he made her stay, he couldn't single her out so had to have the boy stay too. Briefly, But he wasn't ready for her to leave. When she was so perfect standing there infront of him in her uniform. He couldn't just let her go. He'd tried to flirt again. Knowing he shouldn't but she seemed too innocent to get it. He needed to push. She'd blurted out that there was nothing between her and the boy. Music to his fucking ears. He had to shut it down and tell her he didn't care about that only about his students. He had gotten the information he needed. Time for her to go. Before he'd force her on her knees and shove his cock into her mouth. Why the fuck couldn't he just let her go? If only he hadn't grabbed her small delicate wrist. He couldn't bring himself to regret it though.

She stayed too. Maybe because he was her professor and she was being a good girl for him, but she stood there looking good enough to eat.

There's a thought. 

He wanted everything from her. He'd gotten her to squirm and to look flushed. She was truly going to undo him. He leaned in and smelled her. Fuck. She smelled good. He wanted her. All of her, but he couldn't. Not yet. She seemed so willing when he touched her. The contact made him even harder in his trousers. She felt it, she was shaking. He loved knowing she felt something. How affected was she? thats when he wanted to touch her pussy and see, but she reached out to him.

No.

He hated women touching him. He usually had to fuck them doggy style to ensure he was in control and wasnt touched. 

Yes control. Control he liked. 

He needed more so he went behind her. Her little moans creeping out with each of his touches. She sounded like an angel.

My angel.

When he felt her thigh as he inched his way up her leg and found how wet she was he had to restrain himself from plunging his cock deep into her then and there. He needed her still if he had a chance of staying in control. She was making him weak. He hated that. He knew he needed to do something to shift the balance back. He played with her now, deciding to mark her by biting and sucking on her innocent skin. How innocent he wondered. He felt her shift. She was close as he played with her clit. He wanted to see her cum, feel her cum over his fingers but not like this. He decided to stop it. It took all he had, but he'd done it, and she was gone. He wanted more.


	9. Chapter 9: Braving it

You'd gotten through the day. How you do not know. You had thought over and over again about professor Ren. Even though you tried not to. You didn't evn know his first name and he's done that to you. You thought of how his rough hands had felt as they touched you all over. You wanted to feel bad about it, wrong for it, but you didn't. It all felt so good and so right. All you wanted was more of it. 

Then he'd stopped. Shamed you and made you leave. Aside from that. You liked it. A lot. 

End of the school day. Thank God. Still though you didn't have much of a reprieve because there was Courtney and Dione walking down the hall. They stopped as the spotted you.

"Heyyy Y/N" They said in unison.  
"You're coming to practice right?" Dione had asked. Clearly Casper had old them. 

"Sure, yeah" You tried to sound eager.

"Oh good, you know we always need more squad members for cheerleading" Courtney hinted at you.

You thought for a second and got exited. It would be nice to be part of a team again. Like at your old school with gymnastics. 

"Really? well it sounds fun but i don't know that much about cheerleading to be honest" you admitted hoping it didn't spoil your chances. 

Just the Casper made his appearence.

"You'll pick it up in no time Y/N, you sure have the body for it" He said smiling.

You looked down a little embarrassed but really what was that compared to what you professor had done to you?

You all made your way out of the building and headed to the football field. The trio had already changed so you sat down on the grass infront of he squad. Also in view of Casper and his team. You watched the girls mezmerised at the routines. You really wanted to be part of it. The girls had all made you feeel so welcome. Just then Courtney suggested you try some moves. Some easy ones as you were new and still in school uniform. So you did. You braved it out and joined in. The girls were patient with you and you giggled alot. It didn't seem to matter when you messed up.

"looking good" Casper yelled from the football field. Clealry he'd been watching. It didn't bother you. It was kind of nice in a way. Not that you fancied him of course. 

Time flew by, you'd text your mother to let her know you'd be staying behind after school and there was noneed to pick you up. She was happy for you and urged you to open up more and have fun. It was nice to have her support, plus it meant more time away from the house, from Paul. 

As promised Casper drove you home. Before you'd gotten in his car the girls had made you four have a group selfie and made you all promise to upload it later. You happily agreed.

In the car Casper had put on some God awful music. You didn't even recognize it. He however seemed in his element. On top of the world. Tapping his leg to the music. You watched and giggled. It was nice to see. 

"Not your type of music?" He questioned

"Ummm" you answered

"Oh ok miss ummm" He mocked

"Don't" you warned jokingly.

Deciding this was your way in, you asked him about professor Ren. If he was always like that etc. He replied openly.

"Oh yeah he's always had a temper and does love to shout, but it usually takes a bit more than two students talking" he explained.

"Was he hard on you when i left?" He asked.

"I'm not sure really, he seemed angry. I think it's because it was twice I had disrespected him?" you replied.

"Ah yea. Respect. That dude has a huge thing for respect" he added.

"Yeah i got that" you answered but mainly to yourself. Casper smiled.

You pulled up to the house.

"You live with paul?" Casper quizzed.

"Uh yeah he's my stepdad" 

"Oh right" He nodded

"What's up?" you were confused

"No that's great" He said unconvincingly

"Casper whats going on" You just wanted answers.

"Well you think Ren is bad with his temper? Pauls kinda known for his outbursts,the guys down the garage are all a bit scared of him" Casper whispered as if Paul could somehow hear him

"And how would you know?" you tested.

"Well both my dads work down the garage with him, I'll tell you some stories sometime Y/N"

With that you exited the car gave a wave to eachother and you headed inside.


	10. Chapter 10: It's all in the caption

You saw Paul sitting on the sofa watching the t.v. your mother in the kitchen cooking. You bypassed Paul and went to see your mom. She made a huge fuss when you'd told her you were joining the cheerleading team. 

You further discussed it with the girls before Casper took you home. They talked you through what would be expected of you and what days would be game days and what days you practiced on etc. They were going to order a outfit for you ready. You were so happy and exited you'd actually fogotten about professor Ren for a moment. 

After a nice conversation with your mother you decided to go to your room. You had homework, and needed to shower after what happened in the classroom. You got to your bathroom so sleepy from lack of a goodnight sleep last night and a very strange day at school. You just hoped a warm shower would set you right. 

You got in and instantly felt better as the hot water fell down your body. You hadn't realised you had a headache until the steam started to relieve it. You hummed content for the momet. Until his image popped into yourhead. Again. You tried to shut it out but all at once floods of images crowded your brain, bringing back the headache. Then a different kind of ache grew between your legs. Probably because you'd been left unsatisfied. You were getting annoyed now, he was occupying far too much of your time. You wanted to touch yourself and find your release. You had made that silly promise not to do it again. 

That was before though. Before he made you feel so incredible.  
Then took it away.  
'Ok, new plan, think of him, cum, get over it'

Easy. 

You reached down and pictured his face again. Last night in the bath you had only your imagination. Now you had an idea of how he would feel. You knew his hands felt hard and strong as they touched you. How warm he was. How good he smelled. How big his cock felt. Even through clothes. You rubbed your clit fast now. Just wanting to cum, not needing to put any fingers in. Knowing it wouldn't do his fingers justice. You kept going. The feeling of your orgasm building fast. Probably because of earlier. You played the memories around in your head. Imagining what more could have and should have happened. That got you there. You came. You had to steady yourself against the tiles of the shower. It felt wonderful, but short lived as you realised you were alone. Thinking of a man who you'd never know. 

You got yourself sorted out, your mother offered to make you a sandwich and bring it up to your room for you to be able to do your homework. You agreed not really wanting to sit down at dinner. Especially after what Casper had said about Paul. You'd be sure to dig a little deeper into that. You hadn't so much as seen Paul raise his voice to your mother, sure he bugged you and you got a bad feeling about him, but he hadn't really given you a reason. You didn't like the way he was to your mothet though. He was very old fashioned in the way of 'women must serve men' that pissed you off. Especially seeing as your mother was not that type of woman. She was a free spirit. Not some doating housewife. When her and your father were together they'd go on adventures all the time and laugh endlessly. She had changed now, it botherd you. A lot.

Brushing aside your thoughts you began to eat and go through your phone. homework can wait. You had a few messages and a few tagged photos. You opened them first.

Aww the selfie you all took. Reminding you you still had to post yours. They'd each uploaded a caption...

"Welcome to the neighbourhood" Dione  
"You're one of us now" Courtney  
"<3" Casper

How sweet. You thought about your caption. Thinking back to your selfie this morning with the 'hoping the second day is better than the first' you uploaded the photo and smiled, you tagged them all too. the caption...

"second day, much more enjoyable"

You smirked to yourself. Knowing you were mainly talking about professor Ren. No one else would know. You also imagined a world where he had instagram and could see it. Maybe he'd wonder if it was about him. You laughed. As if he'd ever check up on me, you sighed.

You opened your texts now

"Pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow x" Casper

forgetting that that was the plan, but being grateful for it you replied.

"Thank you, see you in the morning x" the kiss wasn't anything, was it? just friendly i'm sure. 

"So glad you joined the team :) xxx" Dione

"Today was fun, party on the weekend, i'll ell you the details tomorrow xo" Courtney

A party? that would be fun. Tomorrow was Thursday so not long to go. 

You did some homework deciding to call it a night and get some much needed sleep. No more thinking of professor Ren and his dick. And 100% no more touching yourself thinking about him.


	11. Chapter 11: Help with oral

Casper had picked you up dead on 8:00am you got into his car and he greeted you and asked how your evening was. He seemed to actually take an interest. You'd never had a male friend before. It's kind of nice.The car journey took around 15 minutes and you wanted to bring up Paul but didn't want to start the day off on a bad note so opted not to, for now. You arrived just as the girls pulled up together. They had a sleep over last night, you'd seen on their instagram. 

You had 15 minutes to gossip before class. Oh shit. His class. Of all the things you'd thought of you didn't really put mind to the fact you'd have to see him again after yesterday. Panic set in. As long as you didn't do anything wrong he'd have no reason to keep you behind again. The bell rang.

Walking into his class you put on a brave unphased face. Casper tailing you. You got to your seat purposly avoiding his eyes. The class settled quickly. 

"Ok good, full house again today" Professor Ren said looking outward at the class.

"No need for roll call let's just jump right in" He added still looking at no one in particular.

"Let's see if we can make the third day even more enjoyable shall we?" He looked directly at you.

What the fuck, you thought.

Had he seen my post? How could he have? It has to be your imagination. No way he'd been checking?

Your stomach fluttered as his gaze was still on you. Nobody else seemed to notice, and why would they. It must be totally innocent. A coincidence.

He started where you left off yesterday and then began to explain the essays he would be expecting of you all. He'd need written and oral reports. Oh fan fucking tastic. You HATED speaking infront of people. Even if you knew the subject you were speaking about. You still stuttered and messed up words. You really didn't want to be like that infront of the class, infront of him. 

The class continued but you were bothered by the thought of speaking to the class. You decided to speak to the professor after class and explain. Maybe he'd let you do extra written reports or something. Other than that class was good. You learned some new things, and didn't get into any kind of trouble. The bell rang.

As the class cleared you hung back.

"You coming Y/N?" Casper asked waiting for you.

"Yeah go ahead i'll catch up I just need to ask the teacher something" You said

Professor Ren looked up at that. No doubt assuming you'd want to discuss what happened yesterday. You didn't. After the classroom was empty you approached him as he was stood at his desk collecting his papers. 

He looked so hansome.

Nope. Not here for that.

"Yes miss L/N you had a question for me?" he asked seeming bored.

"Yes, I was wondering if there was something I can do istead of the oral report?" You asked trying to speak calmly.

"Why?" He asked a little more bothered now.

"Well sir... Professor, it's just I hate speaking publicly. I get so nervous. I always mess up, and it's not a true representation of what I know" You spoke clearly and you were proud.

He looked over you for a moment. Trying to see if that was the real reason you'd stayed behind. It was. Really.

"No" He said harshly

You began to try and bargain, you were cut off.

"Miss L/N, I expect the same from each of my students, if you're not capable of a simple oral then..." He trailed off.

"Professor, I know the work. I know it well, but it won't seem that way and you won't feel like i've paid attention" you reasoned.

"Hmmm" he looked over you again.

"Don't presume to know how i'd feel, about anything" He added coldly.

"If you feel (He emphasised the word feel) that you can't do the report then perhaps you would benefit from some practice" he said

"Practice? how?" you genuinley wondered.

"I could help you, you could stay after class, come in on your breaks, stay after school. I'd teach you how to give a good oral ... report" He said in a low voice.

Why the fuck did everything this man say sound sexual?

"Oh umm, that's ok sir, I don't need that" You didn't trust yourself to be around him for more than one hour a day, and that was pushing it. 

"So you don't want my help?" he challenged

"It's not that sir, I just ... " you tried to think of something other than the fact you couldn't be around him without wanting him to fuck you until you couldn't take it anymore.

"I have new responsibilities now and I don't have the time" That came out wrong.

"Such as" He pressed. Looking dissapointed.

"We'll iv'e just joined the cheerleading team and they practice alot on break times and after school and stuff, so I can't really"

"I see" He said while approaching you.

"I guess you'll have to do my report without my help then" He said as if he was offended.  
"If there's nothing else?" He added while looking at the door.

"Oh ok. Thank you for your time" you made your way to the door remembering that this time yesterday he'd grabbed your wrist and told you not to leave. Not this time. He'd let you go. Why were you so dissapointed? you didn't want a repeat of yesterday, did you? 

"What did that achieve?" you whispered as you were on the other side of the door. I still have to do the report and now i'm remembering yesterday. Nailed it. you sighed.


	12. Chapter 12: A phone call

You were meant to see the girls for milkshakes at the end of the day at their regular spot, but since you'd left professor Rens class you hadn't been feeling too well. You'd gotten through the day ok but couldn't eat lunch. You just wanted to go home. Your head hurt and you felt dizzy. This happened sometimes. All you needed was a decent sleep where you didn't think about what you professors dick would feel like in any one of your holes. 

For the love of God Y/N. You thought to yourself as you walked into your house. You're a virgin for fucks sake, stop pretending you know how to take dick. 

Casper had taken you home. He didn't have practice today and he said it was no problem. He didn't even play that awful music knowing you weren't feeling too good, and it would make your head worse. He was sweet.

You told your mother you weren't well and you were going to bed for the evening and not to make you food because it would go to waste. You hadn't eaten yet today but you couldn't face it. 

You got to your room changed into some comfy PJs, didn't even bother to shower. You just brushed your teeth and crawled into bed. You loved your bed. You could spend all day in it. Just like the bath.

You must have fallen asleep because you were woken by your mother a little after midnight. She'd checked on you through the evening knowing you were ill she decided to wake you just to see if you'd be going to school tomorrow.

You'd thought about it. It was only your fourth day there could you really call in sick? I mean you were late on your first day, had a row for talking on your second, and objected to doing a report on the third and now a sick call on the fourth. Damn they were lucky to have you. 

The thought of going to school filled you with dread and that sealed the day. You told your mom no and she said she'd call the school in the morning and to go back to sleep. Realising you'd have to let Casper know and not trusting yourself to wake up in the morning to tell him you grabbed your phone.

"Hey no need to get me in the morning, I feel like shit, so i'm taking the day off :("

"Aw no way. Ok no problem get well soon. In time for the party saturday please" He replied with a winky face.

You fell back asleep and woke the next morning to your phone ringing. It was 10:05 am, unknown number. You answered.

"Hello?" you questioned

"Y/N" was the reply

You recognised the voice. It was him. It was professor Ren.

"Um yes sir?" You answered, clearly confused.

He didn't even correct you from 'sir'

"Why weren't you in my class today?" He asked

"I'm sick" your mother was supposed to call.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.

concerned? was he?

"Oh just dizziness and a headache and a bit of nausea that's all" you replied hoping he thought they were good enough reasons and didn't get angry.

"My mother said she was going to call before she went to work, i'm really sorry professor" you added

"Fine. What about your missed work from today and the homework you were meant to hand in this morning?" He asked. 

"Oh well i'll get Casper to drop it to me?" you offered.

Silence.

Oh crap.

"How does that magically deliver your homework to me miss L/N?" He finally said. 

"Can I give it to you Monday? Casper can drop my missed work to me and I can hand them all in together on Monday? you said really not getting the big deal.

"No need, I have something better" You could hear he was smirking through the phone.  
"Feel better" He said and hung up the phone.

So weird. How did he get my number, and why didn't Casper just tell him I was sick. You texted your mother and told her she'd forgotten to let the school know. She apologised. It wasn't a big deal really. Plus it was kind of nice to have spoken to professor Ren on the phone. You checked the number he'd called from. A mobile number, his?

No way do I have professor Rens number !!! you thought

It was probably a wroks phone but still.

With that you wondered what he meant by 'I have something better', you were wide awake now and feeling much better. Still not 100% but you decided to get ready for the day. Shower, get dressed maybe watch a movie.

Both your mother and Paul were at work. Your mom had gotten a part time job at the florist. Much to Pauls annoyance.

So it was nice to have the house to yourself. You made yourself food. You were hungry now. You enjoyed your shower and settled back into bed to watch a movie. Glad of your day off.


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner guest

Your mom and Paul arrived home around 4:00pm. Your day had flown by, you'd watched a couple of Disney movies and relaxed at bed. You felt worlds better now. You'd spoke to the girls through text and they said they missed you at practice and your uniform was ready. You were looking forward to Monday where you'd get to wear it and learn some of the routine. They also wanted to make sure you were coming to the party on Saturday. You were.

It was dinner time 6:00pm. You'd stayed in your PJs all day and didn't see the point of changing for dinner. They were comfy and simple. White t-shirt and pastel pink shorts. 

You sat at the table, Paul and your mom either end and you in the middle. Dinner was spagetti bolognese with bread and cheese for toppings. There was a bottle of red wine on the table. She didn't mind you having a glass or two with dinner sometimes so she poured you all a glass. You took a sip ...

Knock Knock

You all looked at each other and wondered who it could be. You didn't get many visitors. Paul asked you to answer it as your mother continued to plate up the food. 

You saw a tall shadow through the glass panel of the door. Still not knowing who it was but then assuming it was Casper with your work you opened the door with a smile.

A smile that turned to shock whe you saw him standing there...

Professor Ren.

"Good evening Y/N" He said casually, as if it was the most normal thing in the world that he was here. 

You stood in silence for a moment. Then you heard you mother calling from the dining room asking who was there.

"Uhh it's my teacher" You called back to her. 

You looked at him. Puzzled. He looked back at you. He wasn't in his usual clothes. He had dark trousers on and a black sweater and his hair wasnt as neat as it was at school. He looked even more attractive if that were even possible. You heard your mother approaching.

"Mrs Wilks" Professor Ren greeted your mom.

You and your mother didn't share the same last name anymore. Not since she married Paul. You hated that. He must have known from the transfer papers.

"Oh hello there Mr ... ? " She replied waiting for him to fill in the gap.

"Kylo, please my name is Kylo" He said while glancing toward you.

Kylo.  
Finally you know his first name.

"Is everything ok Kylo?" Your mother asked.

It felt strange someone saying his name. You wanted to say his name.

"Oh yes Mrs Wilks..." he started

"Martha, please, just Martha" Your mother politley cut him off before letting him continue.

"I just came by to drop off miss L/Ns work from the day and hopefully collect some homework that was due this morning as we discussed earlier" he said plainly

"Oh yes about that, i'm so sorry I forgot to call and ..." She offered 

"It's not a problem at all Martha" he said

"Please come in, Y/N can get that work for you Kylo" your mother said as she guided him in

You hadn't said a word. You were still in a state of shock. He was here. Just when you thought things couldn't get weirder your mother chimes in with ...

"Kylo would you like to stay for dinner?"

He looked at you and you looked at him.

"I wouldn't want to put you and your husband to any trouble" He said unconvinsingly

"Nonsense, There's more than enough and it'll be my way of apologising for not calling" Your mother said while sitting him down at the table. Professor Ren greeted Paul and they shook hands. He was sat opposite you. Your mother had plated him up some food. She offered him wine to which he said "Maybe just the one as im driving"

"Dig in" Your mom said

You reached for your wine, not quite ready to eat. Professor Ren looked at you as if you were doing something wrong. Realising your mother was clearly fine with it he looked away. 'Can't tell me what do do in my own house' you thought as you sipped more of the wine. They created conversations out of nothing. Small talk. You didn't like small talk. So you stayed silent. He'd looked at you every so often and you didn't take your eyes off him. His cocky smirk appearing everytime he caught you. You were on edge and had finished your glass of wine so began pouring another.

"I see you're feeling better" Professor Ren said looking at the wine.

"Much" you replied taking a sip.

"I have to admit I came here for a different reason, it's about Y/N" Professor Ren announced at the table.

Oh for fucks sake what is this gonna be about. You thought. 

"Is everything ok at school Kylo?" Paul asked, as if he actually gave a shit. You tolled your eyes. your professor caught that.

"Well yes, so far, however I am slightly concerned about an upcoming report all my students are expected to complete" He looked at you the entire time.

He went on, you looked at him in disbelief. Why is he doing this.

"Y/N has expressed to me that she doesn't feel comfortable speaking infront of myself or my class"

"Oh yes she hates public speaking" Your mom tried to help but he was determined.

"Yes well you see it is mandatory" he said

"That means shes gotta do it then right?" Paul said. Stating the obvious.

"Yes it does" Professor Ren replied. coldly. Looking at you deeply. You were furious. What was he playing at? you sipped some more wine. 

"I have a suggestion, I would be willing to help tutour her" He spoke now as if you were a child in a room full of adults. 

"Oh really? you would?" Your mother seemed thrilled at this.

"Yes of course she just needs some practice. I know i'd be able to help her. Guide her" He said slowly. Not looking away from you and continued...

"I could meet up with her during lunch perhaps? or after school, whatever suits really" He said as if it was an idea he'd just come up with, not one you'd discussed and said no to already.

"That would be perfect, how much Kylo?" 

You wanted to scream.

"No charge Martha. It wont take much of my time to get what i need" He said boldly now.

Now you REALLY wanted to scream. What a prick. 

Having made you agree you'd all gone back to eating. The meal had ended and you asked to be excused. You were so done with dinner. As you did Professor Ren had announced he was leaving. Good.

You really didn't want to be around him. He'd embarrassed you one too many times now. 

"Before I go Y/N...The homework?" He said

"Fine, i'll get it, it's in my room" You walked away not trying to hide your anger.

You got to your room and got the work out of you backpack. You turned around and saw him. In your doorway. You looked at him. He looked taller now than ever. He seemed to fill the door.

"Miss L/N I have the feeling you're not happy with me?" He asks

"Wow you picked up on that, you're really smart professor" you mocked

"Watch it" He warned

"Or what Kylo?" You were feeling brave.

"You just said my name" He said in a tone you didn't recognise.

You reached out your homework to him, hoping he'd take it and leave. No such luck. He started towards you now, you looked worried. 

"Your parents are downstairs clearing away, they think im on a call" He explained as if that would ease you. 

"They're not my parents, well he's not my dad, anyways that's not the point, you can't be in here professor" You said quietly.

"Oh im back to professor now am I?" He said acting wouned with his hand on his heart. 

"Look you can't just come in here and start insulting me by saying I need extra help and have me not have an issue with it!" you couldn't believe you had to explain this.

"I never insulted you, perhaps you missunderstood miss Y/N" He offered as he moved closer, feet away now.

"Perhaps you miss spoke Kylo" you didn't budge, arm still outstretched with the paper in your hand.

"I didn't come her for that" He said as he grabbed your arm, taking the piece of paper setting it down on the dresser.

"Then what did you come here for?" You asked trying not to let your voice shake.

"You" a simple answer.

Simple but overwhelming. You felt dizzy but not like before. This is the affect he had on you. What does that even mean? as if hearing you he let go of your arm and moved even closer to you. Your breath uneven and he noticed.

"Shhh it's ok" He whispered in your ear. He lowered his mouth slightly and found the faint mark he'd left before. Then he kissed it. Gently. Just for a second. You closed your eyes and let yourself enjoy the moment, but he pulled away. He looked down at you. His eyes were that black shade again now. He looked like a different person. Just as gorgeous as ever. Your arms started to raise up but he caught them. You remembered he stopped you before. You nodded as if you understood, he nodded back. you both smiled.

He let go, but not a second had passed before one hand was cupping your cheek, the other on your hip. You liked this, you felt safe. His body came into contact with yours. His mouth on your collar bone. Barely grazing it with his lips. His lips. You wanted his lips all over you. You could feel yourself getting wet. You squirmed.

"So eager" He said in a mocking way, but you could tell there was no malice in it and you couldn't bring yourself to care either way. You just nodded.

"Good girl" He hummed into your chest as the hand from your cheek travelled down to your breast. He thumbed at your nipple and it peaked under him. He brought his mouth around it. Over the thin white fabric of your top. You moaned as quietly as you could. He did the same to your other nipple, you could feel how wet you were. You wanted more. So much more. 

"Please" you let out. Not sure what you were asking for.

"I know, I feel it too" His deep voice made you moan again, you couldn't help it. You lifted both hands and found his hair. It was soft and you ran your fingers through it. You knew he didn't want to but you needed to, if only to balance yourself. 

"Naughty" he said as he left your chest and stood upright. He didn't seem angry though. He caught your wrists with one giant hand. The other found your neck, roughly. Your head tilted back slightly and he looked at you. 

"So beautiful" He spoke. To himself it seemed.

"What am i going to do about you hmm?" Another statement to himself, about how you didn't listen or obey, but you answered

"Teach me" 

He gripped you neck harder. You moaned.

"Do you like that?" He asked seductivley

You tried to nod but couldn't so you let out another pleased moan. Your hands were itching to touch him but you didn't want to push your luck. So you reached up and held onto his forearm. Like before. He'd let you before and he let you now. 

He bent his arm as he leaned in. God he smelled so fucking good, it was intoxicating. You licked your lips. He looked down, eyes darting from each feature on your face. The other hand firm on your hip. He swallowed as if to prepare for something.

With that his lips came close to yours. He closed his eyes and so did you. He still had one had around your throat and squeezed as his lips met yours. Lightly at first. As if unsure of his acitions. You wanted this kiss so much. You pressed your lips back into his. He growled and you moaned. Both your mouths opened and his tongue slid into yours, he tasted of red wine. You guessed you did too. 

He raised the arm that was on your hip to your neck too. Both hands now wrapped around your throat. One of his hands could probably fit all the way you thought. He deepened the kiss and got more aggressive and you moaned into him again. You kissed him back as if your life depended on it. He moaned now. God you loved that sound. You smiled into the kiss. One of his hands left your throat and trailed down to your lower back where he pushed you into him.

You could clearly feel his hard cock in your side. He wanted you to know he was feeling it too. Whatever it was. He placed the other hand on your ass. You picked your arms up and rested them on his shoulders while reaching up. He let you do it. One hand on your lower back and one hand on your ass, his cock firmly pushing into your body. You wished you were both naked at that point. You wanted to feel him all over you. You moaned as you thought of him naked. His hand traced from your back to your stomach, under the t-shirt now. You weren't wearing a bra.

He noticed and approved with another growl. His hand reached your breast and your hard nipple. He pinched it. His one large hand splayed across two of your breasts, pinching them again, hard. You squeeked into his mouth. He bit your bottom lip. Hard. Jeez is everything this man does hard? you hoped so.

He let your mouth go and began to kiss down your neck. Pawing at your ass with his other hand. His mouth landed on the mark on your neck again and he sucked wanting to make it more prominent. You wanted that. A love bite. Yes. That. Just then you heard...

"Sweetheart have you got your homework for your teacher, He's come all this way" your mother called.

Kylo had stopped. Stopped it all. You didn't want to say you hated your mother. but in that moment. God.

You both fixed yourselves. He grabbed the homework off the dresser and you walked down together. Seeing your mother at the bottom of the stairs. No way she'd known. 

"Thank you Martha, Iv'e just been speaking with Y/N and she's exited to begin tutouring, right Y/N?" He said and asked.

"Yes professor" You nodded back

"Oh good i'm so glad youre keen" your mother said to you.

"Ok wel i'd better get going, thank you again for having me, i've had a lovely evening. I'm sorry if I intruded in any way or bored you with school stuff" He said making his way to the door. 

Your mother assured him he hadn't and said he was welcome back anytime. to which he'd said 'you can count on it' all while looking at you. You couldn't take the smile off your face. You'd gone back upstairs and thought about what had happened. It wasn't like before when he'd made you stop and told you to leave. Your mother had been the one to stop it this time. What if she hadn't? How far would he have gone? Not that far surely. Not with people waiting on you. He was incredible. His kiss was magical and you needed to feel it again. Would he do it again? what if he didn't want to? what if he thought you were a bad kisser?. You weren't exactly experienced in that department. 

'No no, don't spoil it for yourself, just enjoy the moment' you thought to yourself.

Just then a message appeared on your phone. 

"See you Monday, Goodnight" 

It was Kylo. You recognised the number from the phonecall. Kylo. It still felt weird saying his name, knowing his name even. 

What should you reply? Got it! 

"Unless i'm sick professor, Goodnight"

No reply but you didn't really expect one. He didn't seem like the texting type. So it was his personal number then?

You lay at bed happy. 

Replaying the night again until you must have fallen asleep and slept the whole night through.


	14. Chapter 14: More

You had a good sleep. You needed it. You must have felt content to drop off like that. Probably because you'd FINALLY gotten to kiss Kylo Ren. 

You woke around 10:00am on Saturday. Checking your phone to see if there was a message from him. There wasn't. There were a few from your friends though. Reminding you of the party tonight. You had forgotten but quickly got exited again. It'll be nice to have some fun with your new friends. To see what they're like outside of school. You weren't really a party girl but you had made a promise to be more outgoing, so far you'd stuck to it. Joined the cheerleading team, kissed your professor. So far so good. you laughed. So you replied saying yes you can't wait and got yourself sorted. Showering brushing your teeth etc. You didn't know what to wear tonight. 

You had breakfast at the table. The same table he'd sat at last night. Yes you were pissed off he'd told you mom and Paul you needed help, but atleast it meant you'd get to spend more time with him. Alone. Your stomach flipped at that.

KYLO P.O.V. 

He'd left her house and drove home. He didn't even remember driving home but he'd arrived. He thought about her the whole way back. Letting himself in he carried on thinking about her. How her lips felt. Kylo Ren didn't do kissing, but there was something about her. He couldn't resist. He wanted to. Needed to almost. He knew he shouldn't have gone to her house. When she hadn't shown up for his class he missed her? was that crazy?. Sure Casper had told him she was sick and wouldn't be coming in today but he had to pretend not to know, just so he could call her, hear her voice. 

He'd gotten her number by looking through her records. He made a note of her birthday, It was soon, maybe he'd do something nice for her.

"What the fuck"  
"Nothing sweet Ren come on" He spoke aloud to himself.

He had no intentions of going to see her at her home, but when she said the boy could bring her her work he got jealous. He hated this new feeling of his. He couldn't allow it. He needed to convince her to let him tutor her, not that she needed it. He just needed more time with her. Selfish? yes. He just needed a little time until she was out of his system. It wouldn't be long. He hoped.

He settled down in his home study. He always found it more relaxing than his bedroom. Or any other room. Thinking about her body and how it had felt. How much more he wanted. Her cute fucking moans. He needed to hear more, to feel more, to taste more. Just more. How far was he going to take it ? He'd like to say he had no intetntions of fucking her then and there with her mother and stepfather downstairs, but that would be a lie. He felt like he couldn't control what he'd do when he was with her. 

The way she'd kissed him  
The way she said his name  
The way she let him touch her

Suddenly he got that feeling again. Jealousy. 

"That's getting to be annoying" he huffed.

His mind trailed off and he wished he hadn't landed on this but he had to know and now he couldn't stop wondering how many people had touched her. It wasn't his business and he wouldn't have judged her but he didn't like the thought of others knowing how she'd felt while touching her. How many people had gotten to have what's his??

"Mine" He said matter of factly. 

He wanted her all to himself. The thought of these immature fucking boys fumbling their way into her knickers made him feel sick. 

"What if she's fucking the boy. Casper" He must have said it loud because it stirred him from the dark tunnel his mind was going down. He decided to go to bed and force himself to sleep. He'd deal with it tomorrow. He text her. Again something he didn't do, and her silly little reply. So cute. Fuck. Atleast he wouldn't have to worry about her on the weekend. 

As he lay down on his bed after changing she came back into his mind, as she seemed to be a lot. She was so beautiful. Her smile was amazing and he wanted to make her smile. He wanted to make her do alot of things. Cum around his cock was one of them. He'd been so hard when he was playing with her earlier he could barely concentrate, now he was alone and hard again. He reached down under his boxers and started rubbing his cock up and down. He imagined her doing it. How her skin would feel pumping up and down. He thought of all the things he wanted to do to her. He carried on for a few more minutes picking up pace as he got close. He came as he thought of her screaming his name as he fucked her into the mattress. He couldn't wait to see her again.


	15. Chapter 15: Party time

Casper had picked you up to take you to the party. He wouldn't be drinking he said and could bring you home too. You wore a red fitted dress that was flowy at the bottom, it was short, shorter even than your school uniform. Not as short as the cheerleading uniform though. Casper had said as you walked to his car. Odd thing to say maybe?. The dress had small white flowers on it and you'd thrown on a denim jacket ovet the top incase it got cold later. You wore converse cause they were easy. You looked ok. It wasn't a fancy party so you didn't go overboard, but wanted to look nice so you straightened your hair and wore makeup. Rare. 

"You look good Y/N" Casper said 

"Smell good too" He added

"Oh thanks you do too" You replied truthfully.

You arrived at the party. There were alot of people there. They had obviously arrived a while ago as there were a lot of drunken teenagers around. You smiled seeing everyone have fun. You're glad you came. Courtney ran toward you, solo cup in hand. Yep she was drunk. She hugged you tight telling you she's glad you came.

"Do you want a drink Y/N?" She said as she was already pouring you one. 

"Oh sure" You giggled. You spoke for a bit and asked where Dione was to which Courtney replied "shhh we're in a fight".

Time flew by and you were having such a good night. You'd spoken to a few new people. There was a boy who was flirting with you. You think? You didn't catch his name because he was slurring his words. He was hammered. You found it ammusing as he tried to talk to you about football and school. 

Not that you were particularly sober at this point. You checked your phone 12:20am

"Oh it's getting late, I better get going" you excused yourself from the no named boy.

You wanted to be home by 12 really. Oh well. Your mom would be ok with it. She knew you were responsible and was keen for you to have fun. You weren't too drunk either so you could bluff your way through any conversations she'd want when you got home.

You needed to find Casper and see if he'd mind taking you home now. You went on the hunt for him. Making your way through the house, asking around and someone told you he'd gone upstairs. So you climbed up to the next floor, realising you were a bit more drunk than you thought.

You peeked through some doors not finding him. You came across the last room you'd not checked and opened it absent mindedly. You saw Courtney and Dione. They were kissing ... 

"Oh um sorry girls I didn't mean to interrupt i was just looking for Casper"

"What? ... you weren't interrupting anything we were just talking" Dione said

Courtney looked a bit hurt at this.

"Ok i'm gonna carry on looking and head home. Night both" you left. Guess they made up.

Making your way back downstairs feeling bad you'd ruined their moment, or was it more than a moment? They did seem close. It made sense if they were together, but why hide it? 'their business' you thought.

You reached the front door and planned to walk home. Thanking God you brought your jacket as it looked freezing out there now. 

"We ready are we?" Casper appeared

"Hey" You smiled "Yeah i'm ready but I couldn't find you" you added "I can walk home if you're wanting to stay?" 

"No no Y/N i'm ready too" you both left the party and headed for the car. 

"Come on lets get you warmed up" Casper said as he unlocked the doors. Getting into the car and started to drive. He'd put the heaters on full and you warmed your hands against them.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" He asked

"I really did, thanks for taking me and taking me home, and for all the lifts to school. Just thank you in general I guess" You chuckled as you spoke. 

"No problem" he said 

You spoke a bit on the ride home, but you didnt bring up what you saw with the girls. Perhaps he knew already or perhaps there was nothing to know? Either way you're keeping out of it unless they want you involved. 

You pulled up to your house and took your seat belt off and went to thank Casper once again. He'd taken his seat belt off too for some reason. He'd also put his arm along the seat you were in. Not wanting to missread the situation you spoke again.

"Well see you Monday?" You made a move to get out of the car.

"Y/N?" He said quietly.

With that he leaned in and placed a small kiss on your lips. You were taken aback. You didn't want to hurt his feelings but didn't want to kiss him back either. Not giving you time to react he pulled away and smiled. You smiled too. More out of awkwardness though. He had been so sweet to you since you started, but you just didn't see him like that. He hadn't done anything wrong. You just didn't feel the spark, not like you did with Kylo.

"See you Monday" He said

You nodded and left the car. He waved as you'd gotten to the door and waited until you got inside to drive off. Making sure you were safe. How much easier would it be if you fancied him ? 

You'd checked your phone through the night wondering if Kylo had messaged you. He hadn't. Of course. Maybe he did regret it after all. Or maybe he was with someone else. On a date. Or fucking someone. The way he should be fucking you. You got to your room. Still a little tipsy. Your mom and Paul were asleep. Deciding to go through the photos of the night. Remembering he'd probably seen your post after what he'd said in class. You didn't want him to think you were just waiting around for him. So you put up the photos of the night. Coming across one of you and Casper. He was hugging you tightly from behind with his arms wrapped around you. Both smiling. You felt guilty then.

You knew if he'd tried to kiss you it probably meant he liked you. He hadn't been drinking so you couldn't blame it on that. Maybe you were reading too much into this? It was Sunday tomorrow so atleast you had a day to relax before seeing everyone again on Monday. Casper, the girls, Professor Ren. 

You'd been here a week.

Finishing uploading all the photos you got ready for bed. 

"Never a dull moment" you said while sinking into the covers.


	16. Chapter 16: Suspicions

You spent most of Sunday in bed, you guessed you'd had more to drink than you wanted to admit. You'd gotten your homework done out of the way. Casper had messaged. Not bringing the 'kiss' up. Just to see how you were. So you responded normally. The girls had messaged too. Same thing just acting normal. Ok. Guess that's how they do it around here?. 

KYLO REN P.O.V.

He couldn't resist checking her instagram again. He knew she would be at the party last night. Honestly students don't seem to realise their teachers know what's going on. She hadn't posted anything until 1:00am. Guess she's home now. Atleast he knows she's safe. 

He looked through her photos of the night. She looked so pretty and happy. He found himself wishing she'd come to his home instead of going to the party. He wanted to see her like that. Having fun and laughing. He wanted to make her laugh. Then he came accross the photo of her and the boy. He made a grunting sound when he'd seen it. Him with his arms wrapped around her. He hated it. 'So something is going on between them' He thought. He wasn't going to stand for it. She needed to learn that she was his. His and only his. She needed to be punished.


	17. Chapter 17: Lets hear you

School began as normal Casper had picked you up and hadn't said a word about your kiss. You'd met up with the girls and they hadn't brought up their kiss. And when you saw Kylo you'd bet he wouldnt bring up your kiss either. So no one is bringing up kisses in this town? 

You walked into professor Rens class. You were nervous but had planned what to do. You were going to act normal as if you weren't massively affected by what happened in your room. That he hadn't even come to your house, but as soon as you saw him your plan went to shit. 

You could feel your cheeks burn. 

He seemed mad. He started class. He looked at you and his eye twitched. He stared at you with daggers. Casper too. Oh my God, what the hell have I done this time?.

"Ok class i'm going to start with a little something different today. Open your books to the page we left off"

Everyone did as they were told. 

"I'm going to call on some of you to read aloud some chapters infront of the class" He continued looking outward.

"Starting with...our newest student. Miss L/N" he looked directly at you now. With venom. Why was he doing this? 

"Me?" you weakly asked

"That is your name isn't it?" He taunted you.

You nodded, it's all you could do.

"Perfect, stand here" He pointed to the front of the class.

You didn't move, hoping he'll see in your eyes how much you didn't want this. 

"I'm an impatient man miss L/N, and the class is eager to learn" He continued.

You looked at Casper. As if he could help.

"Why are you looking at him?"  
"I've told you to stand here and read"  
"Do as i say"  
He said loudly, but in total control.

You stand up and make your way to the front of the class book in hand. He's sat at the edge of his desk. Close to you, with his arms crossed. 

You clear your throat and begin. You're speaking quietly through nerves, it's obvious. But he needs to do this. He needs to punish her. For the boy. For making him feel whatever the fuck he was feeling. 

You continued still quiet eyes glued to your book.

"Louder" He says

You continue now a bit louder, just wanting it to be over.

"NO, NO, NO, from the beginning miss L/N" He tests her more now. 

KYLO P.O.V.

She does as she's told. She's fidgeting with her skirt again. She looks terrified. She's stuttering and messing up her words. She's embarrassed. He feels something like guilt. After all he did know how much she woul hate this. She continues on, she looks up at him now, with her big pleading eyes. 

He can't stop yet. He can't give in to his good side. She needed to learn her lesson. 

"The chapter isn't over...be grateful I don't make you restart everytime you make a mistake, your fellow students do want to go home at some point today" 

He was being cruel now. 

The chapter was finally over. He was relieved too, he didn't enjoy that as much as he thought he would, but had to stick with it. He gave a slow sarcastic clap.

"Well miss L/N, I didn't learn a thing from you, safe to say you need practice" He was being mean, too mean. He wanted to stop, but then...

"I think she did well" The boy spoke aloud.

She looked at him and smiled.

They'd pay for that.

"See me on lunch hour miss L/N"  
"And you. You'll use your lunch time to help set up for assembaly tomorrow" He said to Casper.

"But professor I have football practice at lunch" Casper objected

"I know"  
"Now you don't" He finished the conversation with that.

The class seemed to go slowly after that, and everyone seemed flat. Finally the bell rang and the students left. As you made your way to the door you heard professor Ren 

"My office. 12 noon. Do not be late" 

He looked away, you left. Not fully understanding what had happened. You needed answers. You'd been humiliated by a man who was groping you a few days ago. He needed to explain why he'd been suck a prick. 

They'd pay for that.


	18. Chapter 18: Punishment

Your next few classes before your meeting went slow. You thought of what you'd say, but as you'd learned countless times, planning did little when this man was involved. 

When noon approached you found yourself not wanting to go, you lost your nerve slightly. So you strolled on your way to his office. You know he said not to be late but fuck him. He was an ass. 12:10 you got to his office. You knocked and the door swung open. He looked scary. His face was mean and he was looking at you like he hated you. Why though?

"You're late Y/N" he stated

"I know" you answered.

He moved slightly out of the way motioning for you to come in. You did have to squeeze passed. You grazed your ass against his groin. Accidentaly. 

"Why did you do that to me?" You asked as he closed the door. 

"Do what exactly?... ask you to read to the class hm? it's a perfectly normal thing for a professor to ask of his student" His reply made sense but you knew better and you weren't going down without a fight. 

"Is everything else you've asked me to do or done to me, been a perfectly normal thing for a professor to ask of his student?" 

He narrowed his eyes at you

"No" He responded.

You looked around his office. A large desk infront of a window. It looked out onto the school field. Another chair infront of the desk and one behind it. On your right side was a sofa and a door that led to a small bathroom. He had bookshelves stacked around the room full of very used books. He began to speak bringing you back to the moment.

you cut him off

"You seemed angry when you made me do it, were you?" 

"Why would I be?" He asked. looking to you for the answer.

"How the hell would i know professor?" you spoke annoyed at him. Not caring that he was your teacher.

"Think miss L/N" He urged as he stalked towards you. You moved back coming into contact with the desk.

"I really don't know, I haven't spoken to you since you came into my home, and i don't know anything about your personal life or what makes you angry. All i know is i didn't do anything wrong" you said. 

"The boy" Kylo spoke. Clearly done with beating around the bush.

"What boy?" you genuinley asked

"Casper" He said with venom. 

You laughed slightly. His face stopped you. He was serious. 

"What about him?" you wanted him to tell you.

"Are you fucking him?" His question caught you off guard. He had no right to ask you that, even if you had been. It wasn't his business. Was it?. Inspite of what he'd asked you saw the pain in his eyes and wanted to ease it. 

"No" you said looking him in the eye.

"You're not?" He asked again wanting to believe you.

"I've said i'm not, why would you be jealous if I was?" you felt like you deserved to be able to ask. 

He came closer still. Grabbed you jaw with one hand and tilted it up. He squeezed down and you moaned in pain. You grabbed the edge of the desk behind you. 

"Are you?" He asked again, even though you'd given him his answer. He was giving you a moment to answer but not enough as his other hand was around your neck clenching his fingers around it. His strong grip hurting you.

"Answer me" He yelled now

"No" You managed to squeek out, you thought back to Casper when he'd kissed you in the car. Kylo must have seen your eyes dart through the memory and assumed the worst.

"You're lying?" he questioned you again. Grip not relenting.

"Please Kylo stop, you're hurting me" surprisingly he let go. You brought your hands up to your own throat and rubbed to soothe it.

"What happened at that party, you two looked very cosy in that photo" He carried on

You were mad now, how dare he treat you this way. 

"Not that its any of your business but we're just friends. That's all we'll ever be" you huffed out

He was still so close.

"It's not my business?" He asked back in a low menacing voice.

"I just mean that I didn't realise you needed details of your students love lives, or lack there of" you added

"I don't"

"Just you" He said while running his fingers through his hair. 

"I don't know what to say to make you understand Y/N"

"Perhaps I can show you" He smirked, a lot of his anger gone now.

He came close enough that you could smell him. That scent did things to you. He did things to you. You licked your lips. He was still making you feel tingly after all this? What was wrong with you. You hated it. You just wanted him to touch you again. Like he did in your room. 

"So show me" you got up on your tippy toes against better judgment and placed a kiss on his lips. He didn't kiss you back so you instantly regretted it. 

"Turn around" He instructed.

"Sir I ..." you began

"It's professor, as i've told you many times miss L/N, are you ever going to listen?"  
"Turn around"  
"Now" He meant it.

So you did. You were facing his desk now not knowing what was coming next.

"Bend over" you turned around to question him, but before you could he grabbed the back of your neck, his other hand on the small of your back, pushing you, making you bend. Your breasts were flush on top of the desk and your pussy was pressed against the edge. 

"Good girl" he praised.

"Now put both hands infront of you and grip onto the edge of the desk.

you did. Your arms were stretched all the way to the other end. 

"mmm" You heard him behind you now. You felt his hand rest on the back of your thigh. You wriggled a bit but he held you in place. His fingers were moving up under your skirt. He cupped your ass and squeezed it. You tried to stay silent. Just then both hands were up to you knickers lowering them down to your ankles. 

"Spread your legs" He ordered. Again you did. You couldn't help it. You wanted to.

"Professor I..." 

"Shhh" he hushed you

"You need to be punished angel" 

Angel? that's new.

"You need to learn that you belong to me. Nobody else"  
"That mark I gave you didn't do it, but I have something better in mind"

Your ass was exposed now, or would be if it wasn't for your skirt. Barely covering the pink of your pussy. 

As if again he knew your thoughts he lifted the skirt. You heard him grunt in approval. Why did you like that so much?  
He'd never seen you like this before. You could feel yourself getting wet, and there was nothing you could do about it. Maybe he would do something about it. 

He didn't do anything for a few moments. He was planning his next move. Carefully.

"Pick a number between one and five" He asked

You didn't understand. Just then you saw him infront of you at his desk. You didn't move. Just looked. He opened a drawer and pulled out a long wooden ruler. 

"Answer me" He said while holding it. You guessed what he was going to do. He was going to spank you, with a ruler. It was going to hurt. A lot, but at no point did you ever think about getting up and leaving.

"Umm one?" you said hopeful

"Nice try" He replied coming behind you again, ruler in hand. Leaning over you. His mouth by your ear.

"Be fair or i'll choose" He said as he smoothed his large hand over your ass cheek. Biting down on your neck at the same time. You could feel yourself getting wetter. 

"Three?" you said

Without warning he'd stood up and brought the ruler down over you ass. Hard. It hurt. Like hell. 

"Ow" you moaned but stayed in place.

He raised it again and brought it down ever harder than the first. 

"Professor it hurts" You pleaded

"I know, It's meant to" he mocked.

"One more angel" angel... again

He brought the third strike down harder than the first two combined. It srung so much you couldn't help but scream. Thanking God everyone would be at lunch. 

"You did so good for me" He praised as he scooped you up from the desk so your back was against his chest. One hand on your hip the other around your neck. But not like last time when he was angry. Your eyes were glassy from the whole thing and as a tear fell from you he had turned you around to face him. Ran his thumb over the tear to capture it. You weren't crying but you felt overwhelmed. 

He leaned in, his thumb running over your bottom lip. He dips his head down and begins to kiss you. Then your neck and back to your lips. You close your eyes as he continued. He planted his hands on your waist. He stops kissing you and you open your eyes.

he says

"I'm not done with you yet miss L/N"


	19. Chapter 19: Almost

KYLO REN P.O.V.

He couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd let himself get carried away in jealousy and anger. He needed to hurt her, punish her. He believed her when she'd said nothing was going on between her and the boy. But he still had rage inside him. That's when he decided to punish her, and she'd taken it so well. He thought for sure she'd run away, tell someone. She should have, but she hadn't. She was still here. Infront of him. He needed more.

He leans in again and places his lips on hers. They're so soft. He wanted to kiss her and never stop. That just wasn't like him, but he let himself. She let out a tiny moan when he squeezed her hips. He deepened the kiss wanting to hear more. He kisses her slowly and gently. He can't remember ever kissing someone like this. He raised his hand from one of her hips back to her neck. Gripping slightly. Testing. She moaned again, everytime she made that sound his cock seemed to grow harder. She reaches her small hands up to his chest. His body is firm around her. It makes her seem even smaller. He didn't stop her this time. After what he'd done to her he wanted het to feel safe. She raised her hands higher into his hair, she liked doing that. She scraped through his hair. 

A moan from him this time.

He opens his eyes and so does she. Quickly grabs her hands. That's enough. Maybe he could build up to more of her delicate touching. 

She seemed to understand and goes to step away. 

"Angel" He pulled her back not wanting her to go anywhere. She seemed unsure now. Fidgeting again. He needs her sure, not doubting. He holds her wrists in one of his hands, The other lifts to her face. He goes back to kissing her neck and his had lifts to her jaw. He bites down onto her neck. He can't help it. He sucks down too, wanting to mark her more. To see her in class with that on her. She fidgets, or tries to, but he grips tighter. He needs her still or he'll lose it. His cock painful now in his trousers. He needs her. 

He kisses down her neck, down her chest, opening buttons as he goes. He places another more deliberate kiss on the top of her clevage. He takes his hand from her jaw and slips it down her back. Stroking as he goes. He pushes her more into him. 

He'd finished with all the buttons opening it to reveal a white bra that matched her knickers that were disgarded on his floor. You could see her nipples through her bra, they were hard. He let her wrists go now but she didn't move them. He touches over her bra where her nipples are. He can feel the shape of them underneath, reminded of the time in her room. 

The more he touches the more he wants.

He guides her slighlty back and her ass hits the desk again. she looks behind her, just like when he punished her. Worried that's what he's going to do again. 

"That's not what this is Y/N" He assures her

"Don't look away from me" she looks back at him. Good. 

He uses both hands to easily prop her up onto the desk. Her hands at her sides unsure of what to do. 

He places one quick kiss to her lips, eager to get back to what he was doing. 

He trails one finger up her thigh. She bites down on her lip. He smiles. He actually smiles. Not a smirk but a smile. 

She's clearly having an affect on him as he grips his hard cock through his trousers just for a moment of relief from the pressure. He's more focused on her though. He wants to make her feel good. 

He placed both hands on her thighs. One on each, and opened her legs. Wide. 

She gasped and looked down with a look he didnt recognise. Worry? but she licked her lips and he couldn't help but continue. 

He edged his fingers up her soft thighs and reached her pussy. 

"You want this" He said or asked, he couldn't tell

"Yes" came her reply, in her soft little voice.

He dipped one finger between her folds feeling the wetness that had formed. He saw her looking down again, was she curious? 

"Look at me" He told her

He found her clit and brushed passed it lightly pressing down as he did. Then lowered his index finger to her slit. She really was wet. He loved it. Was it at this or was it at the spanking too? He smiled again. 

He smoothes over her wetness gathering it and adding his middle finger. Just at the opening. Not pressing in. Yet. He rubbed up and down to catch her clit a few more times, she moaned, louder now. 

He couldn't toy with her anymore. He needed to be inside her, even if it was just his fingers, for now. So he did. Her eyes still on him he pushed down at her opening with his finger. She jolted away slightly but he had his hand holding her in place. He slowly put more of his thick finger inside. Another moan, so he carried on. She was so wet around him but so tight. Just one finger and he couldn't believe how small she felt around him. She was still looking at him, trying to quiet down her moans. He pulled out and pushed back in a few times, her breathing getting heavier. He couldn't stop looking. His eyes darted from her face down to where his hand fingered her on his desk. He coated his middle finger more with her growing arousal. He lined up both fingers and started to insert both at once into her tight pussy. He had to go slow. She looked nervous. She's bound to have done this before he thought? But she did seem worried.

"Shhh it's ok angel, I'll make it good for you" He wanted her to cum on his fingers. He needed her relaxed and willing and ready, for him to fuck her after it. She nodded and he carried on. Dipping in and out of her. slowly to start. She was tight around one finger, but two, he couldn't help but imagine what she would feel like around his cock. It twitched and ached but he needed to make her cum before he'd sink himself into her. 

Dragging in and out of her. Picking up the pace as her breath got uneven and her cheeks grew red. She was tightening up even more around him now. She was close. Her little moans of pleasure and the way she gripped onto her skirt made him crazy.

"So beautiful" He couldn't help but say

He curled his fingers inside her now and she seemed to like that. He thumbed at her clit too. Wanting her to feel the full pleasure when she came. She was so so close. He pumped faster now and she was fluttering against his fingers. She fully layed back and covered her face. So cute. 

A few more moments and he'd have her there. Cumming all over him. 

He continued urging her on, rubbing all the right places. 

but then ...

"Knock knock" you both heard a voice saying on the other end of the door. 

"Fuck" he said

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" you said.


	20. Chapter 20: Finders keepers

Professor Ren stops what he's doing and you couldn't help but wish he'd carried on. Inspite of whoever the fuck was knocking at the door. You both fixed yourselves quickly and he opened the door. He had composed himself much quicker than you. You realised you knickers were still on the floor. So when you saw the school receptionist standing there smiling you knew you had to sneakily get them back. 

"Oh professor Ren I didn't realise you were with one of the kids" She said

Than made you wince. He seemed to do the same as is jaw tensed up. 

"Uh yes, I was just finishing up with miss L/N" He replied coldly

He looked at you and motioned for you to leave. You widened your eyes and subtly looked down at your underwear on the floor. He knew.

"That'll be all thank you miss L/N" He said again narrowing your eyes.

He wasn't actually going to make you walk out of here with no knickers on was he?

He was!!!

You nodded trying not to give anything away. You scooted past the both of them and made your way down the hall. As you did you heard them talking. She needed his signature for something and got a little too close for your liking. He'd asked her if there was anything else and called her Miss Lane. To which she said...

"Oh Kylo how many times do i have to tell you call me Stacey" to which she giggled. 

You rolled your eyes and carried on walking not really wanting to hear anymore. You checked you phone for the time. 12:45. 15 minutes left of lunch. Maybe you could catch your friends for some crappy canteen food. Thrilling. Not the 15 minutes you'd hoped for with your professor. 

Before arriving at the canteen you realised you had no fucking underwear on. Did he keep them so you'd have to go back for them? tough. You weren't going to make it that easy. Remembering you had your new cheer uniform in your locker and it came with knickers with the school logo on it. You didn't like that, But you liked going comando around school even less. So you got to your locker and put them on. 

You heard your phone go.

It was from professor Ren. 

A photo?

Surely not a dick pic?

Nope. Dissapointed, but it was a photo of your underwear, with the text ...

"Guess you'll be missing these?"

You let out a slight laugh. Games? ok!

So you lifted your skirt up and took a photo of you in your cheer underwear. and sent it with the text...

"Guess again professor"

You smiled as you put your phone away. Knowing he wouldn't be responding. You made your way back to the canteen and caught up with the girls. The last 10 minutes you chatted as normal. You couldnt believe that about 20 minutes ago you were almost cumming around Kylos fingers. Lost in thought you were roused by two large hands gripping your shoulders in a playful way.

Casper.

"Hey guys, how are you Y/N after Ren?"

"Oh yeah i'm fine" you said

"Was he rough?" he asked

"Huh?" you replied.

The girls looked back and forth to each other and asked

"Does someone wanna tell us whats going on?"

"Oh you've not told them. sorry" Casper apologised

"No no it's fine, I was going to. Basically Professor Ren made me speak infront of the class and i suckkkeedd. So he wanted to see me at lunch to offer extra tutoring to prep for the exam" You said. Not a total lie.

They all nodded and you asked how Caspers lunch was with setting up for assembaly. He said it was fine but got back round to you.

"You know I can always help you, I'm sure you'd be more confortable with me than Ren?" He chuckled.

"Oh thanks i'll keep that in mind" You said realising you didn't have a good reason to say no.

Wrapping up lunch Courtney and Dione reminded you you had cheer practice after school. You nodded. The rest of the school day went by fast and before you knew it you were dressed in your new uniforn making your way to the field to learn some moves. You were exited and determined not to let you mind wander. 

As you were about halfway done you glanced over to the school. Where the offices were. They were pretty close to the fields and you'd noticed in Kylos office earlier. As you looked you saw him. Looking through his window, at you, just you. Had he been looking this entire time? you froze. Just then you heard the girls urging you to get back to it. So you did. You may have put a little extra in there for him to see. Well if he wanted to look. Give him something to look at. 

You purposley didn't look his was again until you were through with practice. When you did you saw his still standing there. You wish you could make out more of his but the sun was bloking you, you felt an all too familiar hand on your shoulder again. Caspers practice was over too. You had to admit he'd done well. You'd watched briefly when you had some downtime and he stood out. 

"Can't be fucked to have a shower can we just go straight home Y/N?" he asked. You agreed not wanting to change and put you 'no knickers' back on. You said goodbye to everyone and you and Casper walked around the school. He'd flung his arm around you. You arrived at the car park and were laughing at something Casper had said, when you looked up and saw professor Ren again. In his classroom. Looking at you. Had he followed you. Walking through the school as you walked around it? He looked displeased. Probably because you were with 'the boy' Tough. He couldnt stop you from being friends and he couldnt exactly punish you again. Well now atleast. Even if he did, would that be so bad?

As you opened the door to get in to the car you saw Kylo through the window lift his index finger up, hanging from them were your knickers. 

You looked over at Casper to see if he's seen. He hadn't he was busy fiddling with the radio. So you looked back to the window.

You saw him mouth the words 

"MINE" 

You nodded, not knowing if he meant you or your underwear that were still probably wet. 

You got in the car and didnt look up again until you were out of the school, and safe.


	21. Chapter 21: Home alone

The drive home was a little awkward. Casper seemed nervous about something. You hoped he hadn't seen professor Ren in the window. If he had you'd just play dumb. You pulled up to your house and thanked him for taking you home. As you turn to leave he speaks, quietly. 

"Umm Y/N ... there's something I kinda wanna talk to you about, um you know the other night after the party... when I kissed you... I uhh" He was rubbing the back of his neck and tapping his leg with the other hand. 

You didn't want him to carry on. Whatever he said would make thing weird between you two. So you interrupted...

"Oh yeah thats fine, I know it didnt mean anything and you were just being friendly. Its so nice to have made a true friend so soon" You smiled speaking the truth.

"Oh um yeah, thats um what i was gonna say so cool!" You could tell by his face that that was not what he was going to say.

"Ok well see you tomorrow?" you offered

"Yep, i'll pick you up ?" he asked hoping you still wanted to.

"Yes please, thank you Casper" You smiled. 

You got to your door and waved back at Casper. He really was so nice. You just couldn't force yourself to feel things. Especially the things you were feeling for Kylo, or professor Ren or whatever the hell you were supposed to be calling him now. Everytime you saw him you got butterflies. You imagined them as little blue butteflies coming to life everytime he was around. You thought that kinda stuff was just in the movies. Everytime you were near him you couldn't think about anything else. All reason went out the window. You hoped he'd felt a bit of what you were feeling and he wasn't just using you. 

You walked into the kitchen and found a note from your mom 

Gone away with Paul for  
a few days. Left some  
money on the counter, for  
food, call me if you need  
anything  
mom x

You were used to this by now. They often left you alone for a week or so while they went somewhere. You didn't mind much even though you knew he only did it to get your mother to himself. Oh well. Perhaps you'd invite the girls over for a sleepover on one of the nights. Not tonight though, you wanted to be alone tonight. You needed to think. This whole week had been so weird. Thinking back to your time with Kylo. Honestly what did you think was going to happen? He'd have fucked you on his desk (hopefully) and then what? you two would ride off into the sunset together? no. That shit really was just in the movies. UGHHH you needed to get this man out of your head to think straight. how hard can that be?

You decided to run a bath, that always helped. You could order food and watch a horror movie. That sounded like just the thing. So you did. You got into a warm bubble bath and relaxed. Poured yourself some white wine. For clarity of course. You were feeling all kinds of things. Sexually frustrated was the top of the list. How many times was that man going to get you so close to the edge and not deliver. You chuckeled trying to make light of it. You'd give anything for him to make you cum. Today probably scared him off though, almost getting caught. It would cost him his job after all. Then seeing you with Casper, maybe he wouldn't come for you again. 

You settled further into the tub, sipping your clarity juice. You heard your phone beep. You hadn't saved his number just incase but you recognised it. Professor Ren. You opened the message.

"Are you home" he asked

"Yes why?" you replied

"Alone?" he asked again

"Yes my mom and Paul have gone away for a few days, how did you know that?" you asked

"I was reffering to the boy" he said firmly

"Oh, right, No he's not here. He just drops me off" you replied wanting to ease Kylos mind. No reply from him this time. Perhaps you should have said Casper was here, maybe see if he got jealous. No that's not the type of person you are. Well that was the longest text conversation you'd had with him. You finished your wine and got out of the bath. Hair still wet you slipped on a simple white cotton strappy nighty and went downstairs for more wine and to pick a movie. You settled on 'a nightmare on elm street' about half hour in you heard a knock at the door. People are always knocking peoples doors around here. You had text the girls to say you had a free house so maybe they'd come to surprise you. You heard a knock again.

"Ok ok jeez im coming" You shouted

You opened the door and instead of two teenage girls you saw one brooding professor. 

Kylo Ren.

He was here.


	22. Chapter 22: Mine

You stood there. Still. Not knowing what to do.

"So Y/N are you going to invite me in or what?" He said with his signature smirk and low deep voice.

"Ok" is all you could say, but you hadn't moved. He brushed passed you taking the glass of wine out of your hand and sipping it himself. He walked into the living room where you just were. You closed the door and followed him. 

"Do you make a habit of drinking on a school night miss L/N?" he asked

"Do you make a habit of coming to your students homes at night professor?" you challenged.

He laughed.

"No" was his reply. He carried on drinking your wine. Noticing the movie you had on.

"I like this one" he said

You were quiet again now. So he spoke.

"Aren't you going to ask me why im here?"  
"Aren't you curious?" he added

Your mouth was dry, you wished you had your wine right about now. 

"Ok why are you hear?" you asked quietly and mumbling.

"To finish what we started" 

Just then he walked toward you and as he reached you he grabbed your hip and pulled you as close as you could be. 

"If you want to that is?" He looked deep into your eyes.

"I do" Is all it took

He kissed you with purpose. He seemed hungry. For this, for you? You felt the same. One of his hands came up toward you neck and his thumb pulled down on your chin to give him better access to you mouth. You kissed him back with all the enthusiasm you'd been building up since meeting him. You kissed like this for a moment. He pressed into you and you could feel he was already hard. You smirked.

"You like that" He said without pulling away from your mouth, you bit your lip and nodded. 

"Let's go upstairs" He motioned upwards.

You started to walk and he was behind you. Smoothing the bottom of your back. He got infront of you and put his hands to you waist and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around him. He carried you up the stairs. Kissing you as you went. He didn't struggle at all to lift you and you felt so small around him. When you'd gotten to your room he walked in with you still in his arms. Pulled away from kissing you he lowered his hand to hold you up by your butt. 

"I need you" He said while frowning

"You can have me" you said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I can?" he asked in a small voice, you weren't used to.

You nodded and kissed him gently.

He set you down, hands on you waist. He reached one up and tucked a piece of your wet hair behind your ear. He dipped down and kissed your cheek, you smiled under his kiss. He brought both hands slowly around your body. He looked at you. His black eyes back now. He got to the bottom of your nighty and started lifting the bottom, when it had reached passed you tummy he said...

"Arms up"

You did as you were told. Wanting him to take the lead. He raised it over your breasts now seeing them bare. 

"mmm" he mumbled.

Thankfully the material of your nighty covered your face briefly as you flushed. He removed the whole thing now dropping it to the floor. He immediatley lowered his head to your breasts. He licked your nipple while pinching the other one gently. You could feel his smirk on your skin as he could tell you liked it. You closed your eyes.

"Open your eyes" He instructed.

He sank down on both his knees infront of you. Still looking at you. He'd stopped with your nipples only to level his face with your pussy. Thank God you were wearing knickers. But as soon as you thought it he began lowering them. You knew you were wet. He'd taken them all the way down and made you step out of them. Still on his knees he brings his mouth to your pussy and kisses it. 

"Perfect" You hear him say.

"Lay back" you realise you were close to the bed so you layed back all the way, but he brings you forward so your ass is at the edge of the bed, you're looking at him as he parts your legs, resting your calves on his shoulders. You don't have time to be embarrassed or have time to think before his face is buried between your legs. You feel his tongue at your opening. You moan straight away and he carries on. You can't look so you rest your head back onto the bed and arms at your sides not knowing what to do with them. You were new to this. All of this.

He kept licking, up and down and dipping into your core with his tongue. You began to moan louder and your hands reach for his hair. You didn't know if you were pushing him away or pushing him further into you.

"Stop" He said harshly. 

You moved to get up, but he lowered you back down and carried on. Needing to taste more of you. You were beyond wet. From his saliva and from how aroused you were. He sucked your clit hard and you were wriggling beneath him. He held you firm. You could hear your moans and pants as you got close again. Praying nothing stopped you this time. You wanted to reach and touch him but you couldn't risk him stopping, not when what he was doing felt this amazing. So you gripped down on the bed. He licked your folds and pushed his tongue deep into you. You'd never felt anything like this before. Even when he'd fingered you before. This felt different. You were going to cum on his tongue and you suddently felt nervous. Were you supposed to? were you supposed to wait? you propped yourself up on your elbows and looked at him. He knew because he hummed into you

"Shhh"  
"It's ok angel I want you to"

He worked his tongue in and out and then up to your clit. You felt so sensitive now every lick was making you squirm. Suddenly it got too much and you couldn't stop if you tried. A few more well placed licks and you came. You'd arched your back and his face was fully in between your legs. You covered your face while you moaned. He kept going and gripped onto you as you squirmed away. He placed one more kiss to your pussy as you came down from your high. 

He traced kisses up your tummy all the way to your neck and bit your earlobe and whispered

"Good?" 

You noddded as if he needed the confirmation. He smiled as he kissed your mouth. You could taste yourself on him. You'd never tasted it before. He was the first. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you up further onto the bed so your whole body was positioned ready. You looked up at him as he stood. He started to undress. 

"Keep your legs open" He instructed.

You did, and couldn't take your eyes off him as he finally got down to his last item of clothing. His cock was bulging out of his tight black boxers and you licked your lips and swallowed. 

"You want me?" He asked 

"Please" 

He lowered his underwear to reveal his huge cock. You must have looked nervous because he walked toward you stroking it with one had. He leaned over and kissed your lips. You reached you hand out to touch his cock but he stopped you. 

"I want to taste you too Kylo, please let me" You don't know where that came from, you had no idea what to do or how to suck a dick, especially one his size.

"You want that Y/N?" He asked testing you

you nodded and got up to your knees he moved infront of you and you lowered yourself down and aligned your face with his cock that was still in Kylos hand. You looked up at him waiting for his apporval. He nodded and you opened you mouth as he guided it in. He pushed just the tip in before. You sucked on instinct gently as you tasted his pre-cum. You'd never tasted it before but it was different to yours. he breathed out harshly as he pushed more of himself into your warm wet mouth. you hummed as he did, he liked that as he let out a moan. That spurred you on and you took his thick cock into your hand, Kylo removing his. you copied what he had been doing and pumped up and down with your hand as you sucked back and forth at the tip. You wanted to fit more into your mouth so you guided it down your throat. 

"Fuck" you heard his breath out.

You smiled and carried on you lowered your hand now, just wanting him in your mouth. you sucked harder and you took more of him into your mouth. You couldn't fit it all in but you were trying. He seemed to have no complaints. You couldnt get enough of his taste, his skin his salty pre-cum. You kept going and could feel how wet this was making you. 

Were you just going to be permanently wet from now on?

You carried on but soon he stopped you. You came off his cock with a pop. You looked upset.

"You don't like that?" You asked hoping you hadn't done it wrong

"I like that" He assured you looking into your eyes and swallowing hard as he worked to steady his breath. 

He lowered you back onto the bed on your back. He sank between your legs pushing your knees wider with his own. He leaned in now and brought a hand to your pussy. Dipping his finger in to see if you were ready for him, you were soaking but he interted a finger and moved it around hoping to get you better prepared. His own fluid dripping down his cock with some of your spit. He needed you now, he inserted another finger and did this for a few moments. 

"I'm ready" You said knowing what he was doing.

"Are you sure?" He said softly taking his fingers out of you. 

"Very" you said as you raised your hips. He smiled.

He looked down at you and lined himself up at your enterance. You looked down too. You were more curious than nervous at this point. You wanted this so much. He placed the tip of his needy cock and gently pushed forward. You knew it would hurt but you didn't care. You placed both your hands to his sides. He allowed it knowing you needed it. He pushed in ever further now and the pain started. You shut your eyes and moaned a little in pain. He gripped your hip and lowered it down pushing further into you. 

"Ahhh" you winced

"Are you ok?" He looked at you with worry.

"mmhmm just keep going" you answered.

He did but suddenly it hurt even more. You felt uncomfortable. He lowered further into you as it felt too much. You jolted up but his hand was firm against you. Your face was in pain and he seemed to realise then. He stopped completely. 

You looked at eachother.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked and seemed angry. 

You looked down at where the two of you were joined. 

"well not anymore" You wanted to sound like you weren't in pain. His face was harsh and his brows knitted. He lowered his head and whispered...

"You should have told me"

"I assumed you knew, all of this, its all new to me" you confessed.

He was still inside you but not moving.

"All of it?" he asked you

"um yeah i've only ever kissed before. Before you."

He shook his head, why was he so mad?

"Are you worried I wont be good at it because i'll try" You offered getting a little upset now. the growing discomfort between your legs didn't help.

"What?" He asked annoyed

"I mean i can learn..."

"Is that what you think i meant? it's not. I just mean I wouldn't have rushed you if i'd have known. I'd have done it differently" He spoke.

"But i like this. I want this. I want you, now. Please don't stop Kylo" you pleaded.

"You want me to carry on?" He asked making sure.

"Yes please, can you move a bit, it hurts just being inside like this" You said looking down.

"Ok, tell me if you need me to stop, or slow down, or anything you need ok angel?"

You nodded and he began again you placed your hands back to his sides. He looked down on you with worry. 

"I'm fine" you assured. Even though it was hurting you you needed him to keep going. You needed him.

He moved in and out of you again and it started to feel good. Like it had when he fingered you, but more. You bit your lip and he started to kiss your neck as you got wetter letting him move a bit better. He started to move faster being careful not to push all of his cock inside you. His breathing got hard, you loved hearing that sound.

"You're so tight angel" He grunted into your neck. 

You started to get warm again and raised your hands up his back yout nails digging in as you went. He let you. Whether or not he liked it that was another thing. He allowed it and you took advantage. He started pumping into you faster as he heard your moand of pleasure start. Still not going all the way in. Probably worried he'd hurt you. Your legs were beginning to shake each time he thrust passed that spot inside your pussy. 

He gripped both legs and secured them around his waist. He looked down at you now as the angle shifted and he went deeper inside, you moaned and arched as he did, he saw how much you were enjoying now. He brought one hand around your neck and gently squeezed. He really did like doing that. He started pulling his cock out futher now and sinking it back in hard. You could feel your orgasm rising as his cock was filling every part of you. Your muscles began to tighten around him.

"Fuck" He said loudly and growled. He still hand one hand around your neck. He wanted you to cum from his dick alone, so he didnt rub your clit. He'd do that next time. You didn't need him to. This felt so intense, your cheeks were flushed your breath uneven. He kissed your mouth roughly now and you kissed back. The pain was still there but you were overwhelmed with pleasure. He looked at you and you nodded, he sank all the way into you and you felt so stretched and full that you couldn't last much longer. All you could do was moan. He looked at you for reassurance. He went back to kissing you after you moaned more. Thrusting in and out of you. Right to the hilt. You were going to cum. You brought one of your hands to his front and lowered it, not to stop him just to feel where there was no space between you two. 

"Cum for me angel. I need to feel you cum around me, you feel so fucking good, too good" He said with uneven breath.

You nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed you back pounding into you and he was going fast and hard in all the right ways. You wrapped your legs even tighter around him, a few more of his powerful thrusts and you became warm, you could feel your walls tighten around him as you cried out his name as you came hard. He kept his pace and fucked you though your orgasm. loving how you felt. It felt incredible. Nothing like the orgasms you had on your own not even like the one he'd given you. As you came down from your high you could hear him cursing and breathing in your ear about how amazing your pussy felt, how he loved fucking you. How he couldn't go back to not having you now. You brought both hands up to his hair as his thrusts became uneven. He was close. He had his hand at your neck again. He wrapped around it hard. You didn't care. You liked it. You liked seeing him like this. Coming undone above you. 

"Mine" He repeated with every thrust. He drove into you fully again now and you couldn't get enough of him being inside you. 

"Can i cum inside you" He asked urgently

"Yes" You said quickly

He sank all the way back into you and out for one last thrust. Burying himself inside you as he slowed down and moaned loudly into your neck as his grip tightened more. He gripped you hip down with his other hand as if to secure you to him. He grunted as he spilled himself deep into you. He stayed like this for a few moments. Before raising his head. He looked at you. He looked different now. He kissed you once and released your neck. Looking down he started to remove himself from you.

You wriggled as he did, glancing down you saw some blood on his softening cock. He noticed too. You raised your legs up to see a wet patch. You felt a little shame. Even though it was totally normal.

"Imm, i'm sorry I ..." you began. 

He grabbed both your cheeks in his large hands and kissed you softly. 

"Stop, don't" He told you firmly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about angel"  
"You're amazing, you did so well for me"

He lowered both of you back to the bed and hugged you into him. He drew circles on your naked back as you hummed content.

"Are you hurt?" He asked

"I'm ok... I feel strange, but good strange" 

"Don't regret it, please" He asked

"I don't, at all. Do you?" You asked a bit worried

"Y/N you have no idea what you've done to me do you" he replied

You looked up confused.

"I don't regret it angel" He assured you, not wanting to get fully into what he said.

He kissed your forehead and sighed happily. 

He hugged you close and brought a blanket up to both of you and you nuzzled in. He soothed you with smoothing you. You felt so happy, you could stay like this forever. 

He had closed his eyes but wasn't sleeping.

"Wanna do it again?" you asked with a smile on your face.

"Miss L/N what have i created" He replied and kissed you passionatley.


End file.
